There and Back Again: Edith's Story
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: The year is 1950. Edith and her fiance Jack have not been doing so well since they got engaged. They met during the war and fell in love, but things have changed. What happens when Edith gets thrown into The Hobbit, her favorite book? What happens when she is given the chance to find herself? Will she want to go back to her fiance or stay? possible romance Fili/OC
1. people disappear all the time

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

 **Author's Note: Hey all! So, this is a new idea I got as I was trying to brainstorm ideas for my other hobbit story. I ended up going a different path than most stories. It'll be a little different than some of the stories that are around. The way this is going to work, I will go by the book plot, but there will be some movie dialogue. I know The Hobbit movies came out a few years ago. I know. The main hobbit characters will still be like how they looked in Peter Jackson's film even though this will follow mostly the book and it's more of a historical twist. I don't know if that makes sense or not. Kind of like Outlander, but not really. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **.*.*.*.*.**

The year was 1950, almost Christmas. Snow fell gently as Edith made her way home for the night with her fiancé. There had been another brawl between the two. Jack could have kept up with her, but he chose to stay a few paces behind. He listened to the heels of her shoes clicking on the cobbled road as she stomped in anger. Her blonde curled hair bounced back and forth as she did. From her square, red purse, she dug the house keys and walked up the steps to their duplex. Angrily, she fumbled for the right key. Edith growled in frustration as the keys dropped to the ground. She bent down to pick them up with her gloved hand.

"Here, let me—,"

"You've done enough!" Edith spat, glaring at Jack. "I can't believe you just went and told everything to my Mama, even though I specifically asked you to not!"

Edith finally unlocked the door and shoved through, not even noticing the snow she'd brought in. She threw down her back on the bench in the corridor and shrugged her jacket off and took off her grey scarf.

"Edith, I'm – I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say any of it! She was interrogating me like I was a goddamn Nazi!"

"You _had_ to say that we didn't want a wedding! You _had to say that I don't want my family there!"_ Edith shouted.

"What more do you want me to say?"

"Stop being such a bum!" Edith exclaimed, storming up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to read! Now please, leave me alone!" she yelled.

She found that nothing comforted her more than reading did, especially when she and Jack were in a feud. Her favorite book had been _The Hobbit._ During the long years of the war, she found it a great comfort. During that time, like many women her age had volunteered as nurses to take care of their men. Some had gone to work at factories to help build machines and weapons.

It seemed like so long ago when she picked up the dusty book and flipped through the first few pages. It had been 1943 when she came across it. She had picked it up on the way to the nurse's station. A bookstore had been destroyed and many books were scattered around. She had offered then to return it to the bookshop keeper, but he gave it to her as a gift. A gift during a dark time. To this day, she cherished the memory it gave her and the fun it was to read. Though it had been a children's book, Edith had been much like Bilbo. As the days and years darkened, so much had changed within her own life. She had been just a child in so many ways before she volunteered, though she had been twenty. The war had changed everyone.

Edith sighed as she looked back on those days. The heaviness seemed to drench the room she sat in. She shook her head before taking her pumps off and unzipping her royal blue evening dress. With care, she placed her dress in the closet and went for her warmer nightgown. It was cold tonight and she wondered if Jack would even come upstairs or then stay downstairs in the guest room. Edith was at last in her warm night gown. She slipped on some wool slippers her mother had given her a year or two back. Edith grabbed her shawl and book before heading out the door. As she opened the door, she bumped into Jack. Edith looked at him with wide eyes.

"I left my toothbrush," was all he said.

She let him pass. Once she let him go, Edith went down the stairs to the kitchen to make herself a piping hot cup of tea. The gas stove had been an irritant to light but eventually she was able to make it work. One, two scoops of Earl Grey into her tea cup. Once the water boiled, the kettle making a dreadful whistle, she poured the boiling water over the leaves. With her book and a cup of tea, she nestled on the sofa. Edith switched on the lamp that had its home on the coffee table beside the sofa. A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth as she read through riddles in the dark. Gollum had been a rather disturbing figure to her, but she enjoyed the match nonetheless. Edith wondered if she would have ever survived or if she would have been eaten by that ghastly creature. Her thoughts were disrupted when Jack had come downstairs. He stood at the archway, gazing at her intently.

"Edith, I really hope we could talk about this tonight rather than you deliberately ignoring me and going to bed angry." Jack said.

"I have nothing left to say to you about what happened," she replied, closing her book for a moment.

"Look, I know you are angry with me. It wasn't at all right of me to say such horrid things to your parents. I should have kept quiet."

She sighed and looked down at her lap.

"You can sleep in the guest room tonight, Jack. I'm not ready to forgive you for what happened."

"Edith—,"

She forgot about her tea when she had gotten up. Edith left the room and down the corridor, only to continue walking down the carpeted corridor. There was a moment when she couldn't see her own hand in front of her. Slowly, she reached out in the darkness and pressed a hand against the wall. The wall had opened with a creak. Firelight was the next thing she had seen. Deciding to follow through, Edith stepped through the doorway, into another home – into another world. The door closed behind her and she heard a lock click. Edith went to grab the handle and shook it, her eyes widening. _No! Jack!_ She thought.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

Jack ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He wondered how anyone could be so determined as she was. Suddenly, the house had felt too quiet. It was unnerving. A few seconds after Edith left hurriedly, he turned towards the corridor. It was dark, except for a small light coming down from the end of it. A door in the wall had opened and Jack could see Edith looking at it curiously before stepping through the threshold.

"Edith, no!" Jack shouted.

The door shut behind her and the lock clicked as he ran over. He pounded his fist on the door, rattling the knob in his hand, hoping somehow it would open if he used force.

"Edith!" he called continuously. "Edith, open the door!"

There was no answer from the other side. He let out a scream of frustration and kicked the door. What on earth could possibly have happened? This door had not been here before. Edith had gone through and now she was gone. There was no logical explanation for Jack to comprehend what he had just witnessed. Was this a door that led to the neighbor's duplex? It had to have been! His eyes went wide as he ran back towards the front door. He nearly tripped as he ran next door, pounding on the door like a madman.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, man?"

"Is my fiancé here? Did you see her come through, Mr. Whittaker?"

"No! There is no one here besides me and Mrs. Whittaker. Has Edith gone off again?"

"Are you certain she hasn't come through to another room?"

"There aren't any doors connecting our duplexes, Jack. Sorry. Maybe they once did but not anymore."

"Damn it!" Jack growled. "If you happen to see her—,"

"I'll pop on by if I see her, not to worry – but I won't be pounding on your door in the middle of the night."

"Sorry about that, I just saw her leave but she – she didn't," Jack stopped and took a deep breath.

"She didn't tell you she was planning on leaving, eh?"

"Did she tell you?"

"No, we never really take the time to talk, only the usual social graces and such." Mr. Whittaker replied.

"Sorry to bother so late. Good night."

"I'm sure you two will be just fine in the morning."

Jack nodded before going back to his own duplex. She had just _vanished._ How could this possibly have happened? He needed time to think before going to find her again. And if he did find her, he would make certain of it to never lose her as he just had.


	2. there's no place like home

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

 **Chapter II**

 **.*.*.*.*.**

 _ **Author's Note: I didn't even remember as I was coming up with a character name for my OC – Tolkien's wife was also Edith! 0.0**_

Edith bit her tongue as she pressed a hand up on the door she had just come through. Wherever she had been brought to, there was no way of knowing if she could make her way back to her fiancé. A wave of regret washed over her as she thought of Jack. The last thing she had said was she couldn't forgive him tonight for the things he had said. She sighed, knowing she had to step away from the door towards wherever this new corridor led. A little further down, she could hear laughter and movement. A few moments later, a gentle hum began. She followed the sound quietly through the small house she appeared to be in. It was awfully small, but it felt quite comfortable for whoever lived here. It was a very quaint and rustic place, but lovely.

A voice reached her ears that made her stop dead in her tracks, a song she knew all too well, though she had never heard it sung.

 _Far over, the misty mountains called_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To claim our long-forgotten gold_

 _Goblets they carved there for themselves_

 _And harps of gold, where no man delves_

 _There lay they long, and many a song_

 _Was sung unheard by men or elves_

 _The pines were roaring on the height,_

 _The winds were moaning in the night._

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light._

 _The bells were ringing in the dale_

 _And men looked up with faces pale;_

 _The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

 _Laid low their towers and houses frail._

Another chill went down her spine as she continued to listen to the melancholic tune of the dwarves. She felt something stir in the air. It almost felt like magic. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her own home. An odd whimper escaped her as her first tears fell. Edith covered her mouth, hoping no one had heard her. But, it wasn't so. A little creature poked his head from around the corner in utter confusion. He had a handsome face, ash blonde hair that was curly and she noticed his feet were wide and hairy. The hair on his feet were combed over and he was well dressed.

"Oh," was all the small man said. "I – I'm sorry, but how did you get in? I didn't see you through the front door and – well, I'm quite certain you came with none of the dwarves. And – oh heavens, you're in your nightgown."

Edith looked down at what she was wearing and felt her cheeks go hot. The little creature also looked rather embarrassed and she could see a light shade of pink across his cheeks.

"I –," her voice cracked as more voices could be heard.

The other men in the house all clamored and shouted when they heard this fellow speaking to her. They had all gathered around, weapons drawn. When they noticed it was a young woman, they seemed to relax – at least some of them. There were two or three who kept their weapons raised.

"I—," she tried to speak but that only caused tears.

The small man looked at the others in exasperation.

"For heaven's sake, put away your weapons – she clearly is lost and defenseless!" he squeaked.

A dark-haired man stepped forward, glowering at the other who had just spoken in her defense. He then looked her way. Edith backed away against the wall as he walked up to her. These men reminded her of Vikings, the way they had dressed - how they were armed.

"What is your name, girl?" the man inquired, his voice was low and deep unlike the other.

"Edith," she managed to choke out.

"I have never heard of such a name. Where do you come from and how do you know of our gathering at Master Baggins' home? Has someone sent you to spy on us?"

"I – I don't know how I got here, sir. I was in my sitting room back home. I was rather trying to avoid a conversation with my fiancé because we were having an argument again. I left, and I don't know what happened. I opened a door in the back of this corridor and stepped in." Edith exclaimed, with panic rising.

"This fiancé of yours, does he live around these parts?"

"I do not know where here is! Do you not understand?" Edith shouted, fresh tears falling. "It is almost Christmas at home and I would like to go back now!"

"Sorry, but what is Christmas?" the small creature asked.

"It – it is a holiday where I come from. People celebrate it once a year, after the winter solstice. It is such a lovely time of year for snow, ice skating, spending time with family and we give presents and get them in return. Now I have no idea how to go home and spend Christmas with Jack!" Edith wept.

"Who is Jack?" one of the men inquired.

"The man who I am going to marry." Edith answered.

The dark-haired man raised his hand at his men and silenced them.

"I would like you to go back through that door from whence you came and not speak a word of this to anyone what you have witnessed." The dark-haired man said, threateningly.

"Believe me, if I knew how to get back, I would!" Edith cried.

"Uncle, she is in distress, can you not be a bit sympathetic?" one of the younger men spoke up, stepping forward.

"She has intruded on this meeting."

"You have intruded into my house for this meeting and eaten everything in my pantry! She is welcome to stay for she is now my guest. If you have any issues with that – you can say so to the wizard!" the small creature said, sharply.

"So, she isn't Mrs. Boggins then?" another younger man inquired.

"No, I am not married." Bilbo exclaimed.

"I just said I was engaged to someone named Jack! I don't know who any of you even are!" Edith reminded them, she knew the characters but could not place a name for anyone in her presence.

A taller elderly gentleman came through, crouched over in the small house. Edith felt pity for him having to bend over and peer down at the others.

"Whatever seems to be the matter now?" he inquired.

"This young woman seems to have lost her way and is now a guest of Master Baggins. Did you invite this woman, Master Gandalf?" the one who had been interrogating her looked up at the elder one.

"I don't recall inviting this lovely young lady here. But what does that matter? If Master Baggins has allowed her to stay, then she is welcome. Come, my dear, I am sure there's still something left for you to eat if you'd like to join us."

"I don't even know any of your names. I am also in my nightgown, which is rather inappropriate to sit at a table with men in just this."

The elderly gentleman chuckled and pondered for a moment.

"I am quite sure our host as something more agreeable for you to wear. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gandalf the Grey. This is Master Bilbo Baggins. These are the dwarves who I have gathered for a meeting to this place. You have already met Thorin."

He introduced each one of the dwarves. Some were cautious and skeptical of Edith. The feeling was reciprocated but the younger ones seemed more welcoming. There had been thirteen in all.

"And now, Bilbo, I think this young lady needs some clothes."

"Yes, of course, if you'll follow me this way." The small creature, who's name was Bilbo led her to a spare bedroom.

Everything was neat and tidy. Not a speck of dust was on any furniture as she looked around. Once she truly realized where she was, Edith admired the little hobbit hole she'd read so much about. She had always wondered what the places in her book looked like, and now she could see them with her own eyes.

"Here you are, Miss Edith. I hope these will fit. I haven't much else in the way of clothes."

"Thank you, Mr. Baggins."

"I'll find something for you to eat if you'd like to join us once you're ready."

"I will," Edith said.

Bilbo left with a small smile, closing the door behind him. It dawned on her that she was in her book. All these people were characters in a book! How was even possible that she came to the world of _The Hobbit?_ It shouldn't even exist in the first place! Was it something like _The Wizard of Oz_? Did she have to think of home and say it repeatedly until she was back home? Edith attempted that. She clicked her heels together muttering, "There's no place like home." Three times to herself.

She frowned in disappointment when she opened her eyes and was still in the home of Bilbo Baggins. It had been worth a try, she thought. As she got dressed in the clothing Bilbo had given her, she wondered how she would get home. And when she did, she would apologize to Jack for all the fighting they had done. Now that she had been torn away from him, she began to realize how much he truly meant to her – what the ring on her finger reminded her of.

"I will come home, Jack. I promise." Edith whispered, before gathering courage to go sit with the wizard and dwarves.

She made her way to the dining room where some of the dwarves still sat. The younger dwarves she had see earlier, Fili and Kili, had invited her to sit down. She thanked them and Bilbo as he brought her a bowl of stew.

"So, Miss Edith – where are you from? You said you were from somewhere else and didn't know how to get back!"

"Well," she began, rather slowly. "I, er, I'm from a land far away from here. It is small. One of many countries. In my home, there are only humans. We don't have elves, dwarves, hobbits or anything that may be in this place. I don't even know how to begin to describe it. It is quite different than this place, at least the cities are. I'm sure the country is quiet and beautiful just like this."

"You've never seen the wild?" Kili asked.

"Well, in paintings I have. My mother and father preferred the city. They liked the noise and the busyness. They never travelled much. I suppose it was a few years ago now, but my land had gone to war with a neighboring land and many children were brought to the safety of the countryside as soldiers attacked us. Men went away to war. Some women stayed at home. Some became nurses and some of us women went on to build weapons for the men."

She didn't know how much to give away. This world had no understanding of the machinery she had in her world – they knew nothing of her world for that matter. The dwarves around her listened as she told them more stories about who she was – bending the truth a little.

"Did you lose anyone during your war, Lady Edith?" Ori, the youngest dwarf, inquired.

"I lost my mother. My father had died several years before when I was just a little girl. He died in a terrible accident. Far too many good families, men, women and children died – there was too much death."

"I am sorry for your loss," Fili said, quietly.

"Thank you, Fili." Edith smiled at him lightly and he returned her smile.

"You said that many women became nurses and builders. What did you choose to do?"

"I, er, I became a nurse."

The dwarves raised their eyebrows at her. Edith glanced at them, realizing they had a different understanding of what a 'nurse' was. Healer and wet nurses were different, much like the times before the change the twentieth century had brought.

"I mean, I was a healer. I tended the wounded who came from the battlefield." Edith corrected herself.

"Have you any experience fighting on the battlefield?" Thorin walked over to the table, looking her way.

"I had no training for that, sir, only healing and cooking, amongst other things of that nature. It's been a few years since then."

Thorin raised a brow.

"Why would they let a woman healer tend to men on the battlefield if you cannot defend yourself?" Thorin questioned. "What makes you think you are worthy to be a part of this company?"

Edith sent him a look.

"Listen, and listen well, Thorin Oakenshield, I have not come here to be a part of your company. I haven't a clue why I am here. If you don't approve of me, maybe then it should be you to leave. I have been granted permission to stay here, I don't recall anyone saying _you_ could." Edith said, standing up.

Some of the younger dwarves looked at her in shock. How anyone would dare question their leader was beyond them. The elder dwarves looked at her threateningly, as she had greatly insulted their king. The wizard sat in the corner with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, chuckling at the young woman's temperamental mind. Even Bilbo looked at her in surprise.

Thorin got up and stood but a few inches away from her, his eyes full of anger but his voice was low again as he spoke to her.

"I would remind you of your place, woman, before speaking in such an ill manner before me. You have heart and are determined, I will say that much of you. However, you have no place amongst us." Thorin said, his voice rumbling.

"I think, Thorin, that she will be my companion on this venture of yours. You need not worry over Lady Edith. I will care for her." Gandalf interrupted, standing up. "If she will agree to it, that is."

"I should be delighted to be your companion, Gandalf." Edith replied, not taking her eyes off Thorin who now clenched his jaw.

"There may be others in Middle-earth who can help guide her home." Gandalf continued. "For that, she will join us on her own task."

Fili stepped up and cleared his throat to speak to his uncle. Thorin broke his stare from Edith. The young prince walked up to Edith and looked between the two before gently placing his hand on her shoulder. He felt her shoulders stiffen at his contact. She looked his way curiously.

"She can ride with Kili and me tomorrow when we leave at dawn. It won't be any trouble for us, Uncle." Fili interjected, Edith noticed a subtle smirk on his mouth.

"Very well," Thorin grumbled. "I will not be responsible for your safety or protection."

"I understand perfectly." Edith said.

Thorin muttered incoherently as he turned to leave the dining room. The elder dwarves followed him, each one of them glancing at Edith, some with cautionary looks.

"Don't mind them, they just don't know you yet." Fili continued.

"Neither do you and you still want me to ride with you and your brother," Edith countered.

Fili didn't miss the playful look on her face as she said this. He raised a brow and chuckled.

"That may be so, but I don't think we'll be strangers for too long. It is a long journey to where we are going."

Edith shifted, and Fili realized his hand was still on her shoulder. He let go as a ghost of a laugh escaped him. He cleared his throat.

"I should go get some rest."

"Aye."

Edith stepped out of the kitchen and Bilbo offered one of his guest rooms to her for the night. It had been warmed and she found the bed a delightful place to rest. It was soft – much softer than the bed she had at home. Thinking of her home brought a wave of sadness over her. Jack must have been dreadfully worried. She bit her lip as she thought of him. If only they hadn't ended their evening in a fight, she thought.

"Oh, Jack, I am so sorry!" she gasped, softly.

After her tears subsided, she finally fell asleep. She hoped that somehow, someone would be able to get her back home to England, to Jack. _I promise, Jack._


	3. we will go home across the mountains

_**Author's Note: possible trigger warning – drinking involving alcoholic drinks (this has affected me negatively before as well which is why I don't drink, but the dwarves drink, so I'm just giving that warning)**_

Edith was stirred awake by a heavy pounding on her door. She got up quite startled. She looked around, momentarily confused as to where she was. This was not her room. Jack wasn't there. The bed was a twin – rather small for a twin size, she thought. Then she slowly began to remember the events from the previous evening. She realized she was not at home, but in the house of Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit who had been kind to her and in the company of thirteen dwarves. Edith bit her lip as she thought of Jack. What was the time difference between this world and hers? How much time had gone by and how much would change during her time here?

"Lady Edith, please make yourself ready. We are bound to leave after breakfast. My uncle doesn't enjoy tardiness. He'll have no problem leaving anyone behind."

The young dwarf prince, Fili, had woken her up. She pushed the covers off and her feet hit the floor. She wrapped her shawl around her and opened the door. He was gazing at her. He looked down, noticing her nightgown no doubt and her bare legs and feet. She noticed a light shade of pink brushing his cheeks.

"Er, I'll get dressed in a moment and be there as soon as I have finished." Edith replied. "Please don't look at my legs. They're not yours to look at."

She closed the door gently and found herself smiling. What on earth was going on? Why was she smiling? Edith shook her head and went to her clothes that Bilbo had offered her the night before and slipped them on. She then rummaged through the closet, but no shoes were in sight. Edith then remembered hobbits had no need for shoes, as Tolkien had written. Their feet had hard soles and were meant to be barefoot. Once she was ready, Edith walked to the dining room where some of the dwarves were sitting. Others were packing and getting ready to leave. She spotted Gandalf at one end of the table.

"Good morning, Lady Edith." Gandalf exclaimed. "Would you like to break your fast before we're off?"

"Yes, I'd like that, thank you." Edith said, sitting down.

"Did you sleep well?" Bofur, one of the friendlier dwarves, inquired.

"Quite well, thank you, sir." Edith replied with a smile.

"Lady Edith, have you ever ridden a horse?" Fili asked.

"Er, once or twice…I'm no expert in riding unfortunately."

"You may find yourself numb after today's ride. I'll go easy on you when we leave."

"I thought I was getting my own horse."

The dwarves around her chuckled.

"We only have fourteen horses, we didn't expect a young lady to join our quest." Bofur said.

Edith turned red. So, she was still sharing a horse with Fili. Jack wouldn't have been all too pleased about any of this. To be frank, neither was she.

"Oh, lass, don't worry – Fili's harmless. He won't bite."

"Often," Kili added, with a smirk.

The dwarves erupted into laughter and Edith tried to focus on her breakfast, avoiding any looks she got from Fili and the other dwarves around her. She could feel the heat in her cheeks – no doubt they were red from embarrassment. Edith downed her cup of tea as quickly as she could, but she rather hoped for something stronger at this point, like whiskey or even some gin.

"Gandalf, I hate to be a bother, but do you have anything stronger than tea or wine? I feel as though I may need it." Edith said.

The dwarves laughed again and Gandalf too, chuckled.

"Here, try some of this." Bofur handed her a flask and she gladly accepted it, taking a shot.

Edith coughed and handed the flask back to Bofur.

"Oh, dear God – what is that?" her voice was hoarse, and she grimaced, earning another round of laughter.

It had been a lot stronger than anything she had tasted back home. During the war, some of the men had the strangest drinks in their flasks but it was enough to relax, get their mind off what had happened. It resembled closely what gin or rum would taste like, however, much stronger. She never drank this early in the morning, and if Edith did have a drink, it was a glass of wine with dinner on occasion. Jack enjoyed cocktails and drinks more than she did.

She finished her breakfast and washed her plate before putting it back in its place, knowing the hobbit would appreciate a clean house when they all left. They stepped out of the house once everything was settled. There was no sign of the hobbit. Some of the dwarves had their doubts and others argued that he would show up. Many of them placed bets whether he would show up or not.

"What about you, Lady Edith, what say you? A bag of gold says he won't show up on this venture." Bofur exclaimed, once mounted on his pony.

"I wouldn't doubt him too much, Bofur. I think he'll join us in no time. I say he'll join us by noon."

Fili, who was mounted on his horse, came over towards Edith and offered his hand. She looked at him curiously before grabbing hold. He lifted her up with ease in front of him and chuckled.

"You're as light as a feather." Fili said, into her ear.

She elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to groan. There was no way she would allow this rather handsome dwarf prince breathe down her neck. It was embarrassing enough to her she had to ride a pony with him. She wondered if he even remembered she was an engaged woman. Edith yelped as his arms snaked around her waist. She then realized he was grabbing hold of the reins and he laughed again.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Lady Edith." Fili commented. "I'm just taking hold of the reins."

Edith could feel her cheeks go hot again. This was undoubtedly awkward, considering his thighs were pressed against hers and they were not even an inch a part. She could feel him breathing. It was an uncomfortable way of sitting, especially going up and down hills and rugged roads. The poor pony must have been miserable, having to carry the weight of a dwarf and a human. The roots of trees were endless and often Edith would lurch forward as the horse went over a large root. Fili steadied her when this happened. His hand was warm against her waist and could feel the heat radiating through her clothes.

There was light conversation amongst the dwarves as they road through the trees that morning. Most of them were complaining that it had been utterly useless to find their burglar. Some truly believed that Bilbo would refuse to show up.

"Wait!" a voice behind them shouted. "Wait! I signed the contract!"

There before them, the little hobbit came running up along side the horses, the contract flinging around in his hand. The line of horses came to a halt and Bilbo handed the contract to Balin who had been riding at the front with Gandalf and Thorin. He looked at the signature carefully.

"Everything appears to be in order! Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin exclaimed, folding away the contract.

"Give him a pony!" Thorin said.

"Hey! How come he gets a pony?" Edith cried.

Thorin glared at her while others laughed.

"Oh, no really – that's – I've done my fair share of walking holidays. I'm sure I can keep up on foot!"

Two of the dwarves hauled the poor hobbit up onto a pony. He looked as uncomfortable as Edith must have felt.

"Pay up, Nori!" one of the dwarves shouted.

Bags of gold went flying around and Bofur looked back at Edith with a smile.

"Here you go, Lady Edith! Catch!" Bofur tossed her a small pouch filled with gold.

"Told you so!" Edith said, catching it.

Fili chuckled behind her as she shoved the coins into her pocket.

"What are they doing?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, we all made gambles whether or not you would show up!" Edith exclaimed from behind.

Gandalf smiled at the hobbit as he caught his bag of gold and hid it in his satchel.

"What did you think, Gandalf?" Bilbo inquired.

"I never doubted you for a moment, my dear fellow." Gandalf answered, with a smile. "Neither did Lady Edith."

Bilbo glanced back at Edith who gave him a smile. He smiled back and then turned around, only to sneeze. He began sneezing repeatedly.

"Oh, it's horse hair…I'm having a reaction." Bilbo said. "Wait, wait stop! We must turn around! I've forgotten my handkerchief."

Bofur ripped something from his clothing and showed it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this!"

He threw the piece of garment at the hobbit who barely managed to catch it. He looked at it in distaste before blowing his nose on it. There was a ghost of a smile on Gandalf's face as he looked at the hobbit who was riding beside him.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, my dear Bilbo, and a great many other things before we reach the end of our journey. You were born to the rolling hills and the little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead!" Gandalf told the hobbit.

Edith smiled at the spectacle and giggled a little, only to have Bilbo turn and give her a look. She stopped laughing but still smiled at the little hobbit. He had no idea what the world lay ahead, neither did she for the matter. But Edith knew what it was to be in a war, to lose a home and loved ones. She was not as naïve as some of the elder, more knowledgeable dwarves thought she was. During the war against Germany, she had to grow up and learn to take care of things herself. She couldn't rely on the comforts of home forever. In time, Bilbo too, would realize this and come to accept it. She knew it, for she had to experience that.

She felt Fili shift behind her. Edith tried to shift as well but it was no use. There was not enough room between her and Fili to properly move.

"Comfortable?" Kili asked, riding up next to them.

Fili glared at his younger brother who only shrugged and smiled.

"I don't think this is quite comfortable for either of us. I wonder if Fili really knew what he was getting himself into." Edith answered, causing Kili to laugh.

"I know perfectly well what I was getting into, thank you." Fili muttered.

"Whatever you say, my dear," Edith said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"You should rest some, Edith." Fili continued. "I'll make sure you don't fall off."

"I can't rest on a moving horse." Edith countered. "It's rather difficult."

"Just close your eyes and relax." Kili said.

Edith tried to do that. When she closed her eyes, she thought of England. Jack came to her memories and she could see him standing before her. He was no doubt worried for her wellbeing. Within a few moments, she found herself relaxing against Fili and drifting into a light sleep. She could still hear the dwarves talking amongst themselves. She had no idea how long she was resting when the pony came to a halt. She awoke and looked around. They were stopping for a light lunch. Fili dismounted and helped her down after. Her knees nearly gave way. Her backside was sore, and her legs felt like jelly after sitting in that same position for so long. She wobbled towards the rest of the company and sat down beside Bilbo.

There was some form of cured meat, some bread had been saved from Bilbo's house. Bofur tossed her an apple which she caught easily. She sat there, admiring the trees as she looked up. It was a quiet world, unlike hers, full of automobiles and airplanes constantly roaring up in the heavens. The sun was warm and delightful on her back, even through the thickness of the branches.

"What are you thinking about, Lady Edith?" Fili asked walking over and sitting down beside her.

"I was just enjoying the quiet of the countryside and how beautiful it is." Edith answered, with a small smile.

"You really have not seen much of the world, have you?"

"I have, but I never got the chance to sit and admire it. There was a war raging and there really was no time to just look at anything. One minute you're sitting around with your friends and brothers-in-arms and the next, everything gets blown to bits in the blink of an eye and you're under attack. There's no time to waste when death is too close for comfort." Edith told, staring at the ground.

When Edith looked up, Thorin was watching her. He had been listening but looked away with a scowl on his face.

"Tell me about Jack." Fili said, leaning up against the tree with a pipe in his mouth.

"He's a wonderful man. We met during the war. He had been injured on the battlefield, so I was one of the healers who tended his wounds. We talked often, and I would visit him at night in the healing houses."

"What do you like most about him?"

"He's a kind soul. Though he was a soldier, he has a kind and caring heart. He looks after those he loves. He makes me laugh even when I am angry or upset. Jack…he's always been so good to me. But I argued with him before I came here, I never got to apologize." Edith continued.

"He sounds like an honorable man." Fili said, decidedly. "He's blessed to have a faithful woman such as yourself."

Edith smiled at his kind words.

"I don't deserve him, but I am glad he chose me. I love him to bits." Edith replied.

Once lunch was finished, Thorin had ordered a hasty departure. There was still lots of daylight to travel by. They needed to get as far as they possibly could before the day was out. They needed to reach the foot of the Misty Mountains at an agreeable pace. At some point during the day, it began to rain. It was cold. Edith shivered as the rain drenched her thoroughly and she mumbled curses as she didn't have any kind of jacket to cover herself with.

"Here, you can use mine. Take the reins for a moment."

She complied as Fili shifted behind her. He shrugged off his spare cloak and wrapped it around her, lifting the hood on her head. His arms slipped around her waist and took hold of the reins again. She thankfully wrapped the cloak around her, enjoying the warmth of it.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked, irritably.

"That is beyond my power, Master Dwarf. For that you would need another wizard, one who can control the weather. So, unless if you find one, it will continue to rain until it has stopped!"

"Are there any?" Bilbo inquired.

"Any what?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards in Middle-earth," Bilbo added.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there is Radagast the Brown. There is myself and then the two blue wizards. Do you know, I have quite forgotten their names?"

"Is Radagast a great wizard or is he more like you?" the hobbit asked.

Edith burst into laughter at the hobbit's remark, causing some looks.

"I think he's a very great wizard. Though he prefers the company of animals to others. He looks after the world and all the creatures in it. It is a fortunate thing too, for the forests are growing darker. Foul things have been moving and stirring within the world."

"What sort of foul things have been moving, Gandalf?" Edith asked, once her laughter had quieted.

"Orcs, goblins, and other creatures of that sort have been becoming bolder. The Greenwood too is changing. It is now called Mirkwood for the gloom there has been spreading like poison. It won't be long before it spreads to other parts of the world."

The rains stopped once the company reached the edge of the forest. They came to a cliffside for the night and rested against a large side of a rock. Fili and Kili would have the first watch that night. A fire was made, and supper was being prepared. Edith was lying on her makeshift bed and looked up at the stars, wrapped in the cloak that Fili had given her. Soon, she fell asleep before getting the chance to eat.


	4. a night raid by orcs

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

 **.*.*.*.*.**

 _ **Author's Note: I am**_ **extremely** _ **nervous about having this invented letter in Tolkien's perspective. I sincerely hope to keep it as Tolkienesque as I possibly can. I hope I don't put shame on Tolkien and what a brilliant person/professor/author he is and was. I am not a historian, but I did research on his writing and looked around and studied his personality through his writing. I know a few hours of studying won't come nearly as close, but I hope to do justice to Professor Tolkien. As for Azog, I am going to stick to the original storyline of the book.**_

A blood-curdling shriek in the distance jolted Edith out of her much-needed rest. Her blood ran cold at the sound she had just heard. Bilbo, too, had looked over, startled. She glanced over at Fili and Kili before getting up.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs," Kili answered.

"Orcs?" the hobbit squeaked.

"What on earth?"

"Throat-cutters…there'll be dozens of them out there." Fili added, then glanced over at Edith who's features had paled.

"What exactly are Orcs?" she asked.

"They're our worst enemies. They come at night while everyone is sleeping and slaughter us. No screams, just lots of blood." Kili whispered, his expression darkening for a moment.

Bilbo looked like he was about to faint again. Fili and Kili snorted and laughed.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin spat, glaring at his youngest nephew.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course not, you know nothing of the world, foolish ignorant child." Thorin hissed, walking away.

Edith glared at the back of Thorin's head. How on earth was he such an arrogant prick to everyone? Edith was about to call him out on his behavior when Fili placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," he said, softly.

"What?"

"I know that look on your face, Edith. You were about to reprimand my uncle for his behavior again." Fili continued.

She huffed in frustration and leaned back against the stone beside Fili.

"How did you know that?" she inquired.

"You always make that face when Thorin annoys you." Fili whispered, with a small smile.

Edith looked over at Balin who had been telling a story about the war with orcs and dwarves attempting to reclaim Moria. He had consoled Kili after looking rather guilty about making jokes about night raids by orcs. Most of the other dwarves had woken up to listen to the stories Balin was reliving.

"That's when I saw him. A young dwarf prince revolting against our enemy with not but an oaken branch to defend himself with. Azog the Defiler learned that day, the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. I thought to myself then, there is someone I could follow, someone whom I could call king. He rallied our people against the orcs to victory. There was no song, nor feasting that night after the battle. There had been too much bloodshed and a great loss of our people."

"What happened to Azog?" Edith asked.

"Thorin's cousin, Daín, had slaughtered him amid the battle, defending his king. Azog had been beheaded and his head placed upon a spike." Balin answered. "Bolg, his spawn had survived, but we do not know where he had hidden himself once the war ended."

A memory flashed through Edith after hearing the story from Balin about their war. _She stumbled and looked on in fear, remembering the sudden moment when the Germans had attacked. Two of the soldiers beside her had been killed while making their way into the old barn. The others still living had dropped to the ground, hiding behind the thick blades of grass. For the English, base had been in that barn. German scouts were still prowling, looking for their enemies. There had been a medical station where one other doctor was there with Edith._

 _"Nurse Williams, I need you to help me remove the bullet from Barnsley. If we can get it out in time and operate, he may yet have a chance to live."_

 _"What about Bottrell, sir?" Edith asked._

 _"It…it is too late for Bottrell." Doctor Clifton said, his jaw clenched._

A voice in the present startled her and Edith looked up in fright, jumping back, her shoulders tense and her jaw clenched.

"Edith, are you alright?" Kili asked, concern etched across his features. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I – I'll be fine." Edith answered, turning away from the dwarf.

She had gotten up and walked away from the company to sit near the trees. Edith looked on at the horizon before her, trying to focus on the beautiful stars above her rather than memories that the war had brought. Someone behind his cleared their throat. The young woman looked up and saw one Balin looking down at her.

"Are you alright, lass?" Balin asked.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I – I just had a memory, that's all, really." Edith said, quietly.

"Was it from one of your wars back home?"

"How did you guess?" she asked, with an incredulous laugh.

"I know that look on the face of someone who has seen war. It affects you still." Balin said, sitting beside her.

"Does it ever go away?"

"No, lass, the memories will always be there. However, you are amongst old warriors and friends. Take slowly the days ahead of you. It is wise to have someone to confide in with such things as war. We have suffered many great losses and know what it is you have witnessed. We will help you if we can. Don't be wary of asking for help should you need it." Balin continued. "I know there has been some doubt amongst us about you, lass, but you have been a pleasure to have along in this company and you have shown great courage for someone so young."

"Thank you, Balin, truly." Edith spoke, softly.

The old dwarf smiled back at her and got up.

"Will you join us there?" he asked, before leaving.

"I'll be a moment. I just need to stop thinking about it."

Balin nodded and walked back up to the company. Within a few moments, Edith got up to join the company again, releasing a shaky breath. The dwarves looked at her as she walked back. She sat back down beside Fili and Kili. Edith and Fili shared a glance. Now that she was back, some of the other dwarves went back to sleep.

"Edith, you should rest." Fili told her, quietly.

"I can't sleep – not with the memories of war on my mind." Edith whispered.

"Would you like something to help you sleep, lass?" Oin asked. "I've got some medicinal herbs for that."

"It's alright, Oin, thank you." Edith gave the healer a kind smile. "I'm used to having nights like this. I just don't like thinking about all the friends I lost…" her voice faded.

Her smile left, and Edith looked down at the ground. She felt Fili's hand on the small of her back.

"Maybe I will try to sleep the rest of the night," Edith whispered.

She used her knapsack as a pillow and laid down beside Fili, her back facing the fire. It was a delightful warmth for her. Fili unclipped his cloak and laid it on top of Edith's sleeping form. He looked down at her and carefully brushed her dark hair out of her face. Once the fire had died, Fili and Kili had switched watches with Balin and Gandalf. Fili went to lie beside Edith, though not too close. He turned his head towards her and noticed in her sleep she was facing him. She had shifted at some point. He reached his hand over to brush the same loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Sleep well, 'ibinê," Fili murmured. "While we still can sleep…"

 **.*.*.*.*.**

Jack sat at his desk in the library and formed a letter. He had picked up a copy of _The Hobbit_ at the bookstore and read the first few chapters of it. He decided to write Mr. Tolkien a letter, asking questions about the mysterious world. There was no feasible way on earth that Edith could have simply vanished out of time and space to another world. But he had to know.

 _Dear Mr. Tolkien,_

 _My name is Jack Clark and I was writing in communication to you about the world of Middle-earth. I had an interest in learning more of your excellent work. My fiancé Edith had found a copy of_ The Hobbit _during the war and it has become her and my new favorite piece of literature. This may sound strange but since you are a writer, I thought that this fantastical idea may come across as a normality. It has been several months since my Edith's disappearance. I have reported this disappearance to the Scotland Yard, however, they have had no trace of her. She had not fled the country or taken any sort of transportation away from here. No one has any record of such findings._

 _My question for you, Mr. Tolkien is thus. Is it possible there are entrances in our world to your world of fiction that you have created? One evening after a conversation, Edith had gone through a door down the end of our corridor, only to vanish. I would have thought the door connected to the neighbour's complex, but Mr. Whittaker kindly informed me there was no door in the guest bedroom that would connect our two complexes. The entrance had been sealed off with a wall and there was just a door there. Do you think it is possible for such a thing to occur? Thank you for your time and your understanding._

 _Cordially,_

 _Jack H. Clark_

It seemed utterly mad, but Jack had to find out. He had to know. He sealed the letter and folded it into an enveloped and addressed it to Mr. Tolkien's home. That same day, he sent it to the post, hoping it would arrive at Mr. Tolkien's home within a decent amount of time.

The house was dreadfully quiet without Edith. The grandfather clock chimed three times as he left the house that day. He hoped dearly that he could find her soon. They hadn't even thought of a date for their wedding. Jack wondered if she missed him – or if she had forgotten entirely about him and decided to be with another man. Especially after what had happened the evening they had gone for dinner at her parent's. Edith's mother had not approved of Jack. She hadn't liked him from the start and would often look at him with a scowl on her face. Her father, on the other hand, enjoyed Jack's company. Before the dinner, they had sat in the study together, each with a glass of brandy at hand.

But now, he didn't have the heart to tell them that their only daughter had vanished out of sight. That would persuade Edith's mother plenty that Jack was no good for her daughter. She would blame him for the cause.

Jack walked down the busy streets of London, going slower than usual to avoid going home so quickly. He stopped to get a bite of fish n' chips and thanked the vendor. Edith often cooked for them, but now it wasn't much use to cook for himself. It was easier to eat elsewhere. It hadn't been just that though, he didn't really know how to cook and didn't fancy to burn anything in the house. Eventually, Jack came to his doorstep and went in. There wasn't much else to do except wait and hope.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

 _ **England – Christmas 1950**_

Jack was in the kitchen listening to the outside world news on BBC Radio. There had been a lot of change in the world the years following the second great war. The letter slot had opened and shut by the door. Jack got up from the kitchen to see if there had been any written response from Mr. Tolkien. It had been several weeks since he had sent the letter. At last, there was a response! The script was elegant though very easily read.

Dear Mr. Clark,

Thank you for your kind words. I am quite thrilled that you enjoyed _The Hobbit_ – however, I am sorry to hear of your fiancé's disappearance and I wish you the best of luck in finding Edith. However, to further answer your questions about Middle-earth and possible 'portals' as you put in your correspondence, I could not say for certain that anything like that exists. I like to believe it would be possible, nevertheless.

I, myself, have not witnessed such an occurrence. I would very much like to meet those who I have penned in person, though I know them as I would my old friends from the war and from university. Should this be true that Edith has indeed gone to Middle-earth, I would greatly like to meet and discuss her adventures to gain more knowledge on the world and people in it from a first encounter perspective. That is, if she will be open to the meeting one day.

I do not know how time works between worlds, if this is truth. I could not say how long time will pass by between here and there. Considering how long it has been since I received your letter, I don't think it to be anything like Clive's children's book about Narnia. Feel free to keep in correspondence and inform me upon Edith's return. Merry Christmas, my dear fellow, and I hope for a better new year for you and your fiancé.

With Kind Regards,

JRR Tolkien

Jack read the letter repeatedly. He was grateful…no, relieved that Mr. Tolkien had not completely dismissed the idea to be inconceivable. If only there was a way to know if such thresholds existed. Jack now hoped there was a way for Edith to come home. He needed her. He needed Edith at his side. He wanted to spend the rest of their days together. If she ever did come home, Jack decided they would move to the country. She had never seen the countryside and it would be better for her to enjoy. _Come home, Edith._ Jack thought as he folded the letter from Tolkien away.

"Please come home, my love," Jack whispered.


	5. a brief respite from dwarves

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

 **Chapter V**

 **.*.*.*.*.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter is going to play out a little differently. But it'll work out.**

Edith woke up to a gentle nudging. Fili was looking down at her, his hand pressed against her arm. She sat up slowly, looking around at the others on the ledge they had slept on that night. Some of the dwarves were already packed and putting their belongings on the horses. Bofur was preparing a light breakfast which consisted of last night's leftovers and some bread. Edith sat down on a rock, trying to keep Fili's cloak wrapped around her as she ate her portion of breakfast. There was a chill in the air that morning and the sky was grey. The sun was just coming up over the horizon in the east. Beyond the ledge they had camped on, the north was covered in a dense fog. But as the sun rose, the day would warm, the fog and chill would dissipate.

Thorin walked over to Edith and looked at her, his expression stoic. She looked up at the dwarf, a quick glance at his person – his hand was resting on the hilt of a dagger at his waist and his jaw was stiff and clenched. A sudden wave of anxiety overcame her as he stood there, almost ominously. From its sheath at his waist, Thorin removed the dagger and laid the weapon in his hand. Now that she saw the proper size, it was more a small sword rather than a dagger. A double-edged sword that was about her size to use.

"I will not be responsible for your safety. You need to learn to fight for yourself. I'll not put my company at risk for one woman. Don't rely on them to rescue you from trouble." Thorin hissed.

"Understood," Edith said, taking the sword from his hand.

It was light to hold and easy to move with. Thorin raised a brow and the other dwarves watched as she moved with the sword.

"My mother's brother was a swordsman. He taught me things here and there." Edith explained. "I am sure I will manage just fine."

"I think there is more to this young woman than meets the eye." Gandalf mused, mounting his horse. "There is much still to learn about you, Lady Edith."

Thorin handed her the sheath and she strapped it onto her back to easily carry her weapon. Mounted on his pony, Fili trotted over to her and held out his arm.

"Are you sure you want another day of riding together?" Edith asked, feeling her cheeks go hot.

She noticed the small smirk on his mouth as he looked at her.

"I don't mind it." Fili answered. "Unless if you'd like to ride with Thorin or Dwalin…"

His uncle turned to glare at him for that comment, the dwarves laughed as Edith quickly grabbed Fili's arm. Easily, he hoisted her up in front of him. Edith looked down as she smiled when Fili's arms went around her waist to grab the reins. Soon enough, the company was off. There was often light conversation amongst the dwarves and laughter. Songs were sung, and jokes were told.

"Lady Edith, how about if you sang us a song?" Bofur inquired, turning to look at her.

"I don't know how I feel about singing without music…" Edith's voice trailed off.

Her comment resulted in the dwarves being persistent in urging her to sing. Fili chuckled from behind her, sending chills down her back. But it was a rather delightful feeling she got.

"Won't you sing something?" Ori asked.

"You won't know any of the songs that I know!" Edith replied.

"That will make it more special to hear a lady sing! I'm sure you've a fine voice!" Dori exclaimed.

"Oh, all right, just give me a moment to think of a song then!"

The dwarves cheered in excitement and Edith though which song would be best for something like this. Perhaps an old ballad that has been sung for centuries…something from her past. She ended up choosing one that she had often heard during the war. It hadn't been an old ballad, but it was her favorite. Jack had once sung it in a pub to bring some cheer to the people there. Times had been hard, but it was a song that Edith loved to hear whenever she could.

 _Let me call you sweetheart  
I'm in love with you  
Let me hear you whisper  
That you love me too_

 _Keep the love light glowing  
In your eyes so true  
Let me call you sweetheart  
I'm in love with you_

 _Keep the love light glowing  
In your eyes so true  
Let me call you sweetheart  
I'm in love with you_

The dwarves were quiet as they listened to her singing. It was strange to be the only one singing and without accompaniment. But Edith was glad she did it.

"Oh, that was lovely." Dori commented. "Was that about your betrothed back home?"

"Yes, I suppose it can be. It's quite a well-known song back home. Jack sang it once in front of an audience. I just enjoy it from time to time."

"Sing us another one!"

The dwarves were all quite eager again and Gandalf chuckled as he glanced at Edith. Her face was red and flushed. The wizard also noticed the young dwarf prince sitting behind her, smiling.

 ** _My love is like a red, red rose_** ** _  
_** ** _That's newly sprung in June:_** ** _  
_** ** _My love is like the melodie_** ** _  
_** ** _That's sweetly played in tune._**

 ** _So fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_** ** _  
_** ** _So deep in love am I :_** ** _  
_** ** _And I will love thee still, my dear,_** ** _  
_** ** _Till all the seas gang dry._** ** _Till all the seas gang dry, my dear,_** ** _  
_** ** _And the rocks melt with the sun:_** ** _  
_** ** _And I will love thee still, my dear,_** ** _  
_** ** _While the sands of life shall run._** ** _And fare thee weel, my only love._** ** _  
_** ** _And fare thee weel awhile!_** ** _  
_** ** _And I will come again, my love,_** ** _  
_** ** _Though it were ten thousand mile._**

Edith sighed once she finished. The dwarves were silent for a long while until it was time to stop for lunch. Edith had gotten used to riding and now her legs and backside hadn't been as numb or wobbly as they were in the beginning of their journey. Fili sat beside her as they rested for a few moments.

"Those were beautiful songs you sang, Lady Edith. Who wrote them?" the dwarf inquired.

"Robert Burns wrote 'My Love is like a Red, red rose' and I can't remember who wrote the other one I sang."

"Such a strange name…why do you have such strange names where you come from?" Fili asked.

"I could not tell you." Edith answered, chuckling.

They looked at one another. Edith noticed the odd look Fili was giving her – much like how Jack did when they first met.

"So, what are you two talking of so intently?" Kili asked, coming to sit between them.

Edith shifted, moving further away from the two brothers. She looked away, praying she hadn't been blushing. Fili hit his brother upside the head playfully. Edith turned her attention back to the brothers and rolled her eyes.

"You are worse than children sometimes." Edith sighed. "You act like you are three years old."

"That's because this one is!" Fili replied, grinning while ruffling his brother's hair.

"Oi, I am seventy-seven years old. I am not a child any longer and I expect you to not treat me as such." Kili snapped.

Edith's eyes went wide.

"You are how old now?" she asked. "You cannot be more than thirty!"

Fili and Kili laughed.

"I look quite good for an old man, don't I?" Kili said, rather proudly.

"Can you guess how old I am?" Fili inquired, tilting his head as he looked at Edith.

"I can't say that I would like to. I would say thirty? Perhaps a bit more than that?"

"I am eighty-two…this is in dwarf years, mind you, Lady Edith. How old are you if you don't mind my asking?"

Edith snorted.

"A lady never reveals her age to any man – or dwarf in this instance!"

The brothers began to argue and insisted she reveal her age.

"Fine! I am twenty-seven!"

The other dwarves suddenly burst into laughter and Fili and Kili looked on in shock.

"What?" Edith asked.

"You are just a wee bairn in dwarf years, my dear." Balin said from his place.

"By human standards, I am a woman. I am not considered a child. If I had not a betrothed, I would be an old maid!"

"You wouldn't be an old maid for long, you are a fine young lass." Oin told her.

She smiled at Oin for his kind words.

"What about you Bilbo, I don't think you'd be more than thirty or forty." Edith said, looking at the hobbit.

He chuckled and looked at his feet.

"Bless you, I am fifty." Bilbo replied, smiling.

"What is it with this place and looking so well at those ages? I dare not even inquire as to how old our wizard is. No doubt ancient!" Edith exclaimed, earning a chorus of laughter from the dwarves.

Thorin managed to crack a smile at Edith's commentary of the wizard's age. Gandalf shook his head, grumbling incoherently and continued to smoke his pipe.

"What about your betrothed at home? Is he close to your age?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, he's thirty…his birthday would be soon. I wish I could be there to celebrate it with him."

"What does he look like?"

"He's got lovely chestnut brown hair and such green eyes. He's almost a head taller than me and an excellent physique. Jack has the most dashing smile. He looks quite striking in his military uniform."

"Is he more handsome than my brother would you say?" Kili asked, smiling impishly.

"I think they are both very handsome."

Kili rolled his eyes. Edith knew well enough he was testing her. She would not allow him to tease her like he often did.

"Let's get a move on. We need to make appropriate time before nightfall." Thorin said, once he finished his lunch. "Edith, you take Minty to ride. There isn't much else on her pack."

"Uncle, I really don't mind—,"

"She rides alone." Thorin growled, sending a sharp look at his nephew.

Fili and Edith glanced at one another as Thorin walked towards his pony. Fili helped Edith onto Minty's back. He smiled at her as he gave her a nod. Edith bit her lower lip as his hand was on her knee, the warmth from his hand radiating through her clothes.

"You'll be fine to ride Minty?"

"I think so," said she.

"Let me know if you have any trouble. I'll ride Bungo in front of you."

Edith nodded, and the company continued down their road. She watched the back of Fili as he rode in front of her. She rather missed sharing a pony with him. He had kept her warm and they had talked often together quietly about things. She had gotten to know Fili well the past few months of their traveling together. His mother had remained in the Blue Mountains to lead their people. Like Edith, he had lost his father. He didn't explain how he had died – and Edith didn't press the matter further. But now, she was on her own pony and couldn't really talk to him the same way they had been able to before.

Bilbo rode up beside her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I see the way you look at him." Bilbo whispered.

"I don't know what you mean." Edith answered.

"I know you have Jack back home. It isn't really my place to say but I have heard some of the dwarves talking about you and Fili."

Edith glanced at him, a worried expression on her face.

"What have they said?"

"That Fili ought to leave you be. You have a betrothed back home. He is Thorin's heir and needs to be mindful about his duty to Thorin and to not break your heart. He fancies you though."

"There is no bond like that between us, Bilbo. I consider him a friend. Like you said, I have Jack at home. I cannot betray my loyalty to him. I don't know why you're saying this."

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you?"

"I haven't really noticed."

That was a lie. Edith had noticed once or twice the way Fili looked at her. There was no chance that Fili was attracted to her. Why would he be? She was a human and he was a dwarf prince. Even if he was attracted to her and she was attracted to him, they could never be together. He needed someone of royal blood to be his wife. She was betrothed and from a different world. It was impossible for something like that to ever happen between them. Edith in that moment accepted that fact and dismissed all thoughts of that from her head. She would go home, marry Jack and be happy. _What if there isn't a way home?_ A voice in the back of her mind asked. _You were meant to be here, Edith._ No, she was not.

Fili looked back at her to see if she was alright. They shared a smile. Bilbo cleared his throat. Edith returned her attention to the hobbit.

"That is what I mean." Bilbo whispered again.

"It is nothing!" Edith exclaimed, louder than she had expected to.

"What is nothing?" Fili asked, turning again.

"Never mind that."

Fili shrugged and turned his head forward. No, heaven forbid – Edith would not allow that dwarf to fall for her. She could not allow any sort of attachment form between either of them. Edith decided that moment she would do what she could to help the company reclaim their homeland while trying to find her own way home. That would be her focus, nothing else. If she stayed towards the end of the journey, then so be it. Edith tried to remember the outcome of the book. It had been a while since she had read the ending. She remembered that someone died, but who?

She knew there was a battle to come – but could not remember when. It was as if someone had wiped away the memories of reading the entirety of the book from her mind. There were some that were clear, certain events like visiting Rivendell, going through the goblin tunnels and Laketown. Perhaps it was all for the better, some things could not be changed despite what anyone knew. It could be a treacherous notion to meddle with things of that nature. Edith accepted it rather than forced herself to try and remember. She dared not risk the fate of her friends or her own story if that was the case. A little after midday, the company came to a halt at an abandoned house. It had not been occupied for some time. Edith dismounted her pony as the others did but she noticed the wizard looking on between the road and the desolate farmhouse.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said. "I think it would be wise to continue on, Thorin."

"We will camp here for the night. We will go no further until we've had rest."

"Maybe you should listen to the wizard for once, Thorin, and not be so stubborn." Edith remarked. "There is something about this place that is not settling well with me…we should—,"

"I do not take orders from a woman. You dare to oppose my authority?" Thorin asked, glowering at her.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! I have had enough of your arrogance, Thorin Oakenshield, if you will not heed advice then I must depart from you." Gandalf exclaimed, angrily.

Gandalf turned abruptly to leave.

"Gandalf, wait!" Edith exclaimed, but the wizard ignored her.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo cried, getting up.

"I am leaving to find better company elsewhere. I have had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Who are you—,"

Gandalf cut Edith off.

"Myself, Lady Edith! I will not be bothered by anyone amongst the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Before she knew it, he was gone from their sight. Edith bit her lip. She glared at Thorin, feeling emotions within her flaring.

"Now look what you have done! He is the one person who could have helped me find my way home! Because of your stupidity and your pride, I have no chance of ever going back home to Jack!" Edith shouted, storming up to Thorin. "How can you be such a selfish prick?"

"This quest is not about you, woman!" Thorin was outraged as he shouted at her. "Had I my choice, I would have left you at the end of the forest to fend for yourself. You have been impractical from the day we left Bag-end. Our burglar has the decency to keep his mouth shut and knows his place. Get out of my sight before I rid you of this company myself!"

He had grabbed onto her shirt and shoved her away from the company as he shouted at her. Fili interjected and forced himself between his uncle and Edith. He shoved Thorin back away from Edith, restraining his uncle and yelling in Khuzdul. Fili looked at Edith. Her face was pale, and her hands trembled as she grabbed her knapsack. Without even looking at the others, she sprinted through the trees and out of the company's way.

Edith cried out as she tripped over a root, a sharp edge cutting her thigh as she fell. There was no use running, she had no idea where to go or how she would ever find any help. She sat against the tree, examining her wound. It hadn't been too deep. But it was bleeding generous amounts of blood. From her knapsack, she tore a piece of cloth from one of her shirts to use as a bandage. Edith cleaned it carefully, wincing at the sting. Once the wound had been cleaned, she wrapped another strip of cloth as a bandage, tying it securely around her thigh.

Edith decided she could not stay here. She couldn't remember all the dangers of this world and how many unpleasant things she would encounter. But she did know that the next place they would go was Rivendell, the home of Lord Elrond. The only thing was, she had no clue how to get there. If she were to continue by foot the direction the company was going, perhaps she would find it. Trembling, she got up and began to walk through the forest. There was no use going back to the company. Gandalf was gone, and she knew Thorin was never going to allow her back now. She was now on her own and had to find her way.

Her fear hadn't been journeying this by herself, it was not being able to go back home to Jack. Thinking of him kept her motivated to walk, even with an injury. Her thoughts drifted to the company every once and a while. She had had some pleasant times with the some of the dwarves. Thorin, Dwalin and Bifur were the ones she didn't speak to often. If she did speak to Bifur, Bofur often translated. She smiled as she thought of the memories she had made, however brief.

Edith didn't know how long she had been limping or traveling, but it was getting dark. The light was nearly gone. The forest was thinning but Edith was still moving, trying to get anywhere as far as she could. But she was beginning to weaken. Her stomach grumbled, and she was starting to feel rather thirsty. She wondered how long she could go on her own. She needed to find food and water soon. A sharp pain in her leg made her cry out and stumble. Edith looked at the bandage. It was disgustingly crimson. The wound had bled through, staining her pants. She should not have continued but she had to find a way home.

She forced herself to crawl towards the nearest tree. Edith leaned up against it, feeling sweat now dripping down her forehead as she went to change the bandage. Gritting her teeth, she looked at the scratch. It looked repulsive, but she had to clean it again and tie it off. She then realized it had been a lot deeper than she had let on. The pain went through her leg now that her adrenaline rush was gone was almost unbearable. The sting was almost unbearable, and her leg was aching. _Keep soldiering on, Edith, you cannot weaken now._ She thought.

Edith watched as the last rays of sun disappeared under the horizon. It was now twilight in an unfamiliar world, the silence was unnerving. Fear crept up her spine as she realized how alone she was. She scolded herself continuously for being foolish and talking back to Thorin. Edith should have known this was as much a man's world as her own was.

Edith didn't realize she was drifting into sleep until she heard voices. She heard an arrow knock into its bow and the string drawn back. Edith opened her eyes to see tall beings before her. Their ears were pointed and their hair down to their chest. Both had masculine features, but she could not understand a word as they spoke to her. _They are elves…_ she thought before passing out.


	6. destinies are troublesome things

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

 **Chapter VI**

 **.*.*.*.*.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! This chapter has more dialogue than the previous ones. I enjoy writing dialogue. Tolkien is much more detailed in his narratives, though, which I have personally tried to improve on.**

Edith didn't want to wake from the peaceful slumber she had. Whatever she was lying on was softer than anything she had rested on in however long it had been since they left the shire, months no doubt. The sunlight hurt her eyes as she opened them slowly. She wondered how long she had been unconscious. But Edith noticed that the pain in her leg was gone and when she touched her thigh there was not even a scratch. She groaned as she got up, overcome by a sense of vertigo. Her neck was aching a little from lying so long. Before long, a welcome voice reached her ears. Edith opened her eyes and saw the wizard sitting at her bedside.

"We were beginning to wonder when you would awaken, my lady. You had a nasty wound, gave us all quite a good scare. Fortunately, you were brought here in time and are now fully mended!"

"Gandalf!" Edith cried, overjoyed to hear his voice. "How – how am I here? The last thing I remember was seeing elves in the woods after running off…"

He chuckled, however, soon looked at her with seriousness.

"Whatever drove you to run away from the company of Thorin Oakenshield?" the wizard inquired.

"It was rather ridiculous, really." Edith said, looking down. "I lost my temper with him because he was being an arse. But truly, I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have controlled my temper. He is, after all, the leader of the company. How long have I been unconscious for?"

"A day or two…we had some horrid encounters with trolls, orcs and wargs on our way here. But all of us are in one piece. We arrived this morning after Lord Elrond slaughtered the warg scouts. I am sure everyone will be pleased to know you are recovered and well."

Edith shook her head as she sat up properly.

"I doubt anyone would be thrilled to see me now. I insulted their king, Gandalf. I made a fool of myself more than I ought to have and now I fear I may never continue with the company."

"Do you wish to?" Gandalf inquired.

"I don't know," Edith answered, truthfully. "I have come this far – but showed great cowardice. Thorin will never let me come back."

"Come join us for dinner. I am quite certain the company will be relieved to see you are well. You will accompany me as my guest and sit with Lord Elrond and myself."

Edith sighed, agreeing reluctantly. An elf maiden came and tended to her, helping her into a fine gown made of silk. It fit her perfectly and it was an exquisite autumn colored gown. Oh, if Jack could see her in something like this! Edith examined herself in the mirror. Her hair, once curly and short, now rested in gentle waves a little way past her shoulders. She had lost some weight since her journey started. She didn't mind that, of course. Edith released a sigh, anxiety flooding her thoughts as the elf maiden led her to an open veranda where the company of dwarves, a hobbit and wizard sat amongst elves. She heard the dwarves before she could see them, and a small smile formed at her mouth.

"My lady," the elf maiden said, showing the way.

The dwarves fell silent as they saw Edith standing beneath the arch. A few moments passed before Fili noticed. Edith watched as Kili nudged his brother and pointed in her direction. His expression changed but she could not read his emotions. She wanted to run but that would only show how weak she was. Her hands felt cold as she made her way slowly to the table. She refused to look at Thorin who had his gaze fixed on her. Ori had been the first one to get up to greet her, despite his brother's quiet objection.

"We thought you were dead, Lady Edith!" Ori exclaimed.

"Hello," she barely managed to speak the greeting.

Much to her surprise, Ori hugged her. She returned his embrace but only for a moment. He smiled at her and went back to sit down. Bofur was next to get up.

"I don't know if you're brave or reckless but it's good to see you again, lass." Bofur said, with a laugh.

He too embraced her. She smiled and let go of the embrace before sitting down between Bilbo and Gandalf. The hobbit turned to her.

"What on earth were you thinking running off?" Bilbo whispered. "You had half the company worried sick about you! We thought for certain the warg scouts would have had you. Fili is most furious."

Edith's smile left her. Why would he be furious for her leaving?

"Why does it matter to him that I ran off?" she asked, quietly.

Edith glanced at Fili. He returned her gaze with a glare before looking away. She bit her lip.

"He looked after you, Edith. You were friends, were you not?" Bilbo explained. "You ran off without saying a word, into the blue without thinking about how risky that is. You put your own life at risk as well as the company's."

"I'm sorry! It's not exactly easy being a woman with a dwarf who's got a stick up his arse." Edith hissed.

She looked around at the company. Some of the dwarves sent her looks. She had been a complete fool. Bilbo was right. She could have gravely endangered all of them, not just herself. She had once been along side soldiers and doctors during the war. How could she allow one dwarf to drive her to cowardice? It may have been a different world, but these dwarves were soldiers and she put their lives at risk running off to God knows where. As she realized what she had done, she got up, excusing herself from the dining area.

Bilbo looked at Fili with exasperation. The young dwarf got up, only to be stopped by his uncle.

"I forbid it." Thorin hissed.

"She is safe here in Rivendell. She won't have gone far." Fili said. "Let me talk to her."

"Very well." Thorin growled.

He released his nephew to find that fool of a woman. Meanwhile, Edith had found a quiet place to sit down to think. She closed her eyes to contain the tears threatening to fall. She soon felt a presence sit down beside her.

"You frightened me you know, when you ran off." Fili said, softly. "I thought the trolls might have found you and killed you. Or the orc pack hunting us would have taken you captive, what in Mahal's name where you thinking, Edith?"

"I know it doesn't matter how many times I will apologize, I was a fool for endangering your lives. I didn't think of that when I ran off. I put everyone at risk and I am truly sorry for doing so. Please, forgive me, Fili." Edith whispered, feeling the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"It is not me you have to apologize to, but I forgive you for what happened."

The two sat there in silence for several long moments as Edith wept. Fili wrapped his arm around her and drew her close.

"Please don't ever do anything like that anymore, Edith." Fili whispered.

"You won't have to worry about that, Fili. I doubt your uncle will ever allow me to finish the journey with you."

"I will speak to him, as will you. You need to convince him to let you come with us. There is a reason you are here, Edith. Prove to Thorin you still belong with us."

"How?" Edith asked.

Fili touched her cheek and gave her a small smile. He kissed her forehead and rested his forehead on hers. His actions sent tingles down Edith's spine, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"You will find a way to convince him, knowing how stubborn you are." Fili replied, with a laugh.

"Why are you not angry with me?" Edith asked, quietly.

"I was furious. I went to look for you for a little while, hoping you had just gone to sit somewhere. Kili found me and told me two of the ponies had gone missing. That's when we ran into the trolls. There were three of them. Half of us nearly got eaten but Gandalf rescued us. We then ran into an orc pack hunting my uncle, threatening to kill us all. But we outran them, and they were ambushed by the Elves."

"How long was I missing for?"

"Two or three days at most," Fili answered. "I still can't quite understand why you would run off on your own in a world you hardly know to look for help. You really were fortunate the Elves found you and not the orc pack."

Edith sighed and rested her chin on Fili's shoulder.

"I suppose I was ashamed for having yelled at your uncle. I know I should have behaved differently. I am so sorry for what I did. I know I had little favor to begin with. Now that is completely ruined for me. But, Fili, you didn't have to intervene when you did. Why did you stop him?"

"I care for you, Lady Edith, or was that not obvious?" he asked, with a cheeky grin.

"But you hardly know me," Edith replied.

"We have been traveling the same road for months. I think it is safe to say that you and I are friends. Friends care for one another do they not?"

"Yes, I suppose they do."

They smiled at each other.

"You look beautiful in this." Fili said, after a moment of silence.

He noticed Edith's cheeks turn a shade of pink. He had yet to see her in a gown such as this but now he had – she looked exquisite.

"Er, thanks," Edith replied. "I haven't worn many dresses since I've come here. At home, I wore them all the time, but nothing like this. This fashion is centuries outdated where I am. People would think we were putting on a theatrical."

Fili gave her a half smile, his moustache twitching as he did.

"Theatrical?" he inquired.

"You know, where someone performs on a stage and they are a character from a play or story. Do you not have those here?"

"We have something rather different. We sing songs about the tales of old or of recent history. It is not quite a play with characters. You know, the more I learn about your world, I don't think I would rather like to see it." Fili continued.

Edith laughed, her eyes shining with her as she did.

"No, I don't suppose you would. It is very quite different than here. I think I prefer it here to my world though. It is much quieter, and people are different."

"Would you choose to stay if you had the choice?" Fili asked, glancing at her knowingly.

Edith pondered a moment. She had thought of it often, but she wouldn't know if she would give up her world forever. She didn't know if she could give up Jack forever. Fili brushed some hair behind her ear as she looked down at the ground.

"I am torn between worlds, Fili, if given the choice, I could not tell you what I'd choose. I don't know which I'd pick. I like them both."

Edith felt something stir within her as Fili's hand slid down her arm to grasp her hand. His hand was rough and calloused, she felt ashamed to admit that she enjoyed it when he touched her as gently as he did. His hand covered hers completely.

"Miss Edith, Lord Elrond would like to see you." Bilbo's voice reached her ears and she looked up shocked.

The hobbit said nothing as he watched the dwarf prince and the young woman interacting together. Edith hurried past Bilbo. The hobbit looked at Fili, earning a look in return.

"It is nothing," Fili muttered, before leaving.

"It doesn't look like anything, Fili." Bilbo said, stopping him. "She is betrothed. Be careful, please, for your sake and hers."

"What wrong is it to care for a friend?"

"I think you care a great deal more than a friend would." Bilbo replied, gently. "You haven't been exactly discreet about your affection for her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Would you rather hear it from Thorin?" Bilbo countered.

Fili raised a brow. Even Bilbo had changed. A few months ago, he wouldn't have spoken to Fili about these things. The hobbit had more courage than he realized.

"Fair enough," said the dwarf.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

Edith walked quietly to where Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin and Balin were. Night had fallen, and the moon was beautiful. Elrond smiled at her and bade her welcome. Edith glanced at the two dwarves. Thorin was about to speak but Edith cut him off.

"Thorin, I know I behaved like a fool. All I wish for you to do is listen first before you scold me for my actions. I acted irrationally. My fears and doubts led me to cowardice and I apologize for what I had said to you. I never should have said those things. You are their leader and I ought to have shown you more respect. I ask for your forgiveness in all things I have done thus far." Edith said.

She glanced at Balin who gave her a small nod and a ghost of a smile. Thorin nodded once.

"I accept your apology. One more act of stupidity from you and you will be on your own. Do not think that you will have another chance to journey with us."

"I understand."

Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. Lord Elrond had placed a map Thorin had given him on to a glass table. The light from the moon reflected through the waterfall, revealing the hidden runes.

" _Cirith-ithilin_ ," Elrond exclaimed.

"Moon runes," said Gandalf, "an easy thing to miss."

Thorin looked at the map in wonder as Lord Elrond read the message aloud. He folded the map and gave it back to the dwarf.

"So, this is your purpose then, to reclaim your homeland?" Elrond questioned. "There are some who would not deem that wise. I fear there is something growing in the darkness. I would not venture near that mountain."

"I am not asking your permission to do so." Thorin growled.

Edith would have commented on his stubbornness, but she had just won his favor again. She dared not risk arguing with Thorin.

"This is strictly academic, Lord Elrond, we are researching lost dwarvish history and material to preserve it." Edith exclaimed, before she could think. "There are many things yet still to be discovered and learned from studying ancient manuscripts. Is there not? I mean, not that this is ancient, however – it is important to know one's history."

Lord Elrond raised a brow. Thorin sent her a curious look, as did Balin and Gandalf.

"I believe this young woman is right in saying so. I will leave you to your history research if this is the case. However, Lady Edith, I would like a word with you, if you please."

Once the others were gone, Lord Elrond turned his full attention to the young human woman. He folded his hands in front of him and led her to a now empty veranda. She looked on curiously, wondering – hoping if Lord Elrond knew of any answers for her to return home.

"You are a long way from home, Lady Edith. You are from the other world, are you not?"

"You mean Earth…or rather specifically, England."

"Yes," said Elrond.

"How do you know about it?" Edith inquired.

"I am one of the few guardians of our two worlds. I have seen your past; the second great war lasted several years before finally coming to an end. The German Nazis, I believe, have been defeated and yet you are now here only to fight another war?"

Edith raised a quizzical brow.

"How do you know about the Germans and my world?" Edith asked, her voice trembling.

"I have the gift of foresight and the sight to see into other worlds. Though I can only see yours. There are others who can see your world, ours, and another world, I am afraid I do not recall the name of that world. However, a friend there likes to keep us informed of all comings and goings. He too is one such guardian of the worlds. He, however, comes and goes as he pleases – sometimes one will see him and the next he is gone. However, you have yet to fulfill your purpose here. A deep magic links these realms together and it seems that same deep magic, that was created long before any of our worlds came to existence, has drawn you here."

"What is my purpose, if that is the case?" Edith asked. "Is Thorin supposed to be King Under the Mountain?"

Elrond clenched his jaw and looked at her in all seriousness.

"No. He should never have begun the quest to reclaim his homeland. However, that is where his destiny lies, as well as yours and you both must continue and fulfill that journey. Heed my advice, Lady Edith, do not depart from the path that is meant to be tread. Certain things cannot be changed."

"I'm afraid I do not understand, Lord Elrond."

"You will, when the time is upon you. You know the story from your world. All will be revealed in due time. Until then, say nothing of what is to come. Not even to those close to your heart."

Edith nodded.

"What do you mean by 'those close to your heart?'" Edith wondered.

Elrond smiled and chuckled.

"All will reveal itself in due time, as I have spoken. As for other matters at hand, I will provide you with a weapon of your own, and I think you need new clothes. By your expression, I gather you have questions."

She smiled rather sheepishly before nodding.

"I was wondering if there was any way I could speak to Jack, the man who I was going to marry at home."

"I am afraid such communication is unknown to me. You cannot speak directly. I believe that he knows you are here. The Valar may be able to assist in such matters. Dreams and visions have been common upon receiving messages between worlds."

"So, then there may not be a way for me to go home?"

"I could not say. Our destinies are decided by those who created us and the world we live in. But you, however, must decide if you wish to leave or to stay when the time comes."

"All I want is for Jack to know that I am safe and that I love him."

Elrond nodded once.

"I am sure he knows it."

 **.*.*.*.*.**


	7. naked dwarves, kisses and dreams

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

 **Chapter VII**

 **.*.*.*.*.**

After leaving Lord Elrond, Edith wandered around Rivendell. She took in the beautiful sights before her. The moon and starlight made it even more beautiful. The reflection off the waterfalls shimmered in it. The peace and quiet was soon disrupted by the sound of splashing and laughter. Edith looked and saw the dwarves, all naked, jumping and swimming in pools of water. Some of the elves looked on in horror at the sight before them.

Edith couldn't help but laugh lightly at the sight before her. Fili caught her gaze and smiled at her, his eyes filled with mirth. Edith couldn't help but notice his muscular physique. Jack, comparing physical statures, looked rather scrawny compared to Fili's muscle and broad shoulders. His chest was covered with hair, now drenched. Fili was caught off guard as his brother body slammed him into the water, tackling him down. She burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, this didn't go unnoticed by the other dwarves. A handful of them got up, revealing everything and Edith's laughter stopped immediately.

It turned into a small shriek and she quickly turned around, wanting desperately to erase the memory of a bunch of naked dwarves staring at her, wondering no doubt why on earth a woman was even watching them! Her cheeks were red and flustered as she scurried off, feeling the embarrassment overwhelm her. The dwarves laughed loudly at the sight of what had just happened. In her hurried departure, Edith failed to see Bilbo walking her way, she slammed into him, sending them both to the ground. Bilbo groaned as he lay beside her, the young woman before him laughing uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry, Bilbo! I just saw the dwarves stark naked and I had no intention of staying long enough to see them all – you know, so I ran off. I didn't notice you coming this way! Are you hurt?" Edith asked, sitting up.

"No, no, I'm alright." Bilbo answered, with a soft chuckle. "I daresay I never imagined to be knocked off my feet by a woman though."

Bilbo too sat up, clearing his throat as he did. Edith smiled at the hobbit. He looked down, plucking at the grass. His smile soon faded.

"What's the matter?" Edith inquired.

"I am thinking of staying here in Rivendell." Bilbo said, quietly.

Edith frowned.

"But – you've come so far since leaving The Shire. Why would you give up now?"

"It's obvious Thorin doesn't want me as a burglar. I have done nothing to prove myself otherwise worthy of this quest."

Edith snorted.

"At least you didn't run away like a coward, Bilbo Baggins. You have more courage than I do!" Edith snapped. "Thorin doesn't tolerate my presence at all. You cannot give up on the company now! Fili told me you helped rescue them from the trolls."

"Did he mention the part when I almost got eaten by them?" Bilbo replied.

"You are a complete fool if you decide to give up this journey now. You must keep going! Even if it isn't for Thorin, do it for yourself. But, if you stay – then I will stay with you, if that is what your heart is set on."

"Why would you stay behind?" Bilbo asked, curiously looking at Edith.

"You are my friend, Bilbo. I think we get along quite nicely."

The hobbit smiled.

"If you were not engaged or attracted to Fili, I think I might have asked you to marry me." Bilbo said, with a laugh.

"I am not attracted to Fili!" Edith exclaimed, feeling her cheeks go hot.

Even in the moonlight, Bilbo could see her cheeks turn into a deep shade of red.

"But if I was not engaged, I think I would take you up on that offer."

Bilbo raised a brow and smiled.

"Really?" he asked, in wonder.

Edith nodded, smiling as she did. The hobbit laughed and shook his head.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you, Bilbo. You are kind and very sweet," she said.

She giggled as the hobbit turned red in the face. He shook his head at her as she continued to laugh. This young woman was truly something else. Unbeknownst to them, a certain young dwarf prince had been watching the woman and hobbit interact. Fili clenched his jaw at the sight. There should have been no reason to be jealous though. She was engaged to another man named Jack. He had seen the silver ring on her finger.

Yet, why was he jealous of Edith spending time with Bilbo? They were only friends. Fili cleared his throat as he came up to the pair. He was now fully clothed, which Edith was grateful for. Edith looked up, a strand of dark hair falling over her eyes. She brushed it aside as she stood up, face to face with Fili. He looked at her curiously.

"I think I'm going to go explore a bit more." Bilbo muttered, getting up and hurrying off.

Edith felt the same embarrassment all over again.

"I am so sorry for watching – I just I was passing by, I heard laughing and splashing…"

"I hope you enjoyed what you saw." Fili commented, smirking. "I think I look quite lovely, don't I?"

 _Cheeky bastard,_ Edith thought, turning red.

"Oh, you and Kili are both such arrogant dwarves…I have never met anyone as confident as you two." Edith cried, with a laugh.

"You don't deny that we're good looking then?"

"I—,"

Fili chuckled as she blushed and looked away. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed irritably.

"I won't mention it to the others that you were spying on us. I know we're fetching, but you should have been less obvious in your intention." Fili whispered, leaning towards her.

"I told you I was not spying on a bunch of naked dwarves! I was on my way to my sleeping quarters when I heard you lot – the loudest lot here!" Edith yelled.

"Yet, here you are blushing at the thought of me that way."

Fili winked at her and she shoved his chest.

"Oh, you, brash son of a bitch!" Edith growled. "Why must you tease me so?"

"What do you mean by 'son of a bitch'?" Fili asked, frowning.

"Sorry – it's a saying where I come from…it is mostly used as an insult. Forget I said it." Edith stuttered.

Fili shrugged and walked with her as she turned to leave.

"Do you mind if I escort you to your sleeping quarters?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Edith said.

She looked away smiling.

"I will come wake you as we are leaving so you don't miss going with us across the Misty Mountains. Don't worry about Thorin. Kili and I will look after you. Once we get across the mountains, we'll do some fighting. I'll teach you properly."

She nodded and stopped at the entrance to her sleeping quarters. It wasn't far from where the dwarves were sleeping. The elves thought it was best to keep a lady separated from the dwarves. It was highly inappropriate that a lady such as herself should sleep amongst a group of males. Fili took her hand before she turned to leave.

"I am glad you are safe, Edith."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. She placed her other hand on top of his, stepping closer to him than she had intended. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest as they looked at one another. The way Fili looked at her now, Jack hadn't looked at her like that in years – not since the war. Her head was screaming at her to be logical, she was in love with Jack – she was going to marry him, not Fili! Yet here she was in an intimate moment with a character from a book. He brushed his fingers through her hair slowly, carefully.

"I should go get some sleep." Edith barely managed to speak.

What on earth was this dwarf doing to her? She wondered. She turned to leave but his grip was firm, and he pulled her back, kissing her the moment she turned to face him. His arms slipped around her waist tightly and drew her closer. He weakened as he heard her moan into their kiss. He pressed her against the wall, noticing how truly thin the fabric of her dress was. The moment she realized what they were doing she stopped and shoved him away from her. Edith looked at him horrified.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she cried, realizing she had just betrayed Jack.

She was breathless as she yelled at Fili.

"You feel nothing for me then?" Fili asked, sharply.

"Fili, I am engaged!"

"You did not answer the question. Tell me truly how you feel. One word will silence me for a lifetime."

"I can't do this to you or to Jack!"

"Very well. I apologize for wasting your time, Lady Edith." Fili avoided her gaze as he left hurriedly.

Edith felt tears threatening to fall as he left to join the others. She had enjoyed every moment of their kiss. But she had betrayed Jack. The more she did what she was supposed to here, the more she realized that Jack was starting to slip away from her thoughts. She was forgetting him. Edith walked into her sleeping quarters, allowing herself to cry. As she went to turn over her sheets, she saw a pile of fresh clothes and a sword on her bed. Edith gave a small smile and packed the clean clothes into her knapsack. There was some food as well wrapped in cloth that she placed there also. She crawled into bed once her items were safely stowed away and drifted into a sleep.

That night she dreamt she was on a battlefield, nothing like she had seen in her world. The land was barren and dead. Armies surrounded her and before her she saw the company fighting within the army. Thorin was there clad in armor. His nephews were fighting beside him. Edith looked on at the battle before her, the foul creatures of darkness were devouring the opposition. The shrieks were horrifying, the demons of this world, Edith thought.

An arrow went past her and struck Kili in the chest. He looked on in shock, stumbling as the arrow hit him. She tried to run to him, screaming out, hoping someone would hear. But she was stuck – it was as though her legs had been made of stone. She looked on as the youngest prince fell defending his uncle. Thorin had been pierced by a spear into his chest. Fili stepped in cutting down the demons before they could slay his uncle. _Fili no!_ He looked up at her just as a sword went through his chest.

Edith screamed. There were no words for what she had seen. She continued screaming. There was no way to reach Fili. He looked at her, but his eyes almost lifeless. Edith woke to someone holding her arms and pinning her down. Someone had been speaking to her, trying to calm her and to get her to listen. Her face was as white as ghost and she felt a cold sweat on her forehead. Edith looked up in horror at the person holding her. It was Fili. She was trembling uncontrollably, weeping as she sat up. Some of the dwarves were present in the room and two of the elves aside from Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Fili sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she wept. He held her securely, one hand stroking her hair gently.

"She has had a nightmare or a vision. I have never seen such fear in anyone from any common dream." Gandalf said, quietly. "Fili, stay with her for tonight. Lord Elrond, I would request giving Oin some healing herbs for this if anything like this should proceed in the future. I ask that everyone else leave her be for the time being. Out, all of you – except for Fili and Oin."

The crowd of people left the room. Oin prepared a cup of tea and placed it beside Fili and Edith. Fili thanked him and watched as Oin left afterwards. Edith still trembled in his arms, but her weeping had ceased.

"Edith," he said, softly. "Edith, look at me."

He wiped her tears away and rested his forehead against hers gently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" he continued.

"It felt real…I could have sworn it was real." Edith whispered, her voice cracking.

"Tell me, what happened, what did you see?"

"I saw you, your brother and Thorin. There was a battle. You fell, one by one and I could not stop it."

"It was just a dream, Edith." Fili said. "Nothing more."

"Promise me you will not die, Fili!" Edith cried, nearly panicked.

"I am not going anywhere." He answered, with a chuckle. "I promise."

"Thank you for staying with me tonight." Edith murmured, dropping her head into his chest.

Fili hummed as he kissed her forehead. He sang softly to her that night, staying with her as she slept. He never told her, but he felt something foreboding that night after hearing her dream. A dream in which he died, his brother and Thorin. It had driven her to panic, waking almost the whole company and no doubt a handful of elves. He dared not linger on it, not now. It was far too early to be thinking about death. For Edith's sake, he would try to live as long as he could.


	8. over the mountains we go

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **.*.*.*.*.**

 **Author's Note: I had to do a little bit of digging around for information about natural remedies for nausea since that is what healers like Oin and others like him would have used, like athelas for example. I've not heard of anyone ever using mugwort, but barley water and chamomile tea are common. Right? Let me know what you think in the reviews! = ) Stuff keeps happening to Edith, poor girl, I know – but that's what happens in Middle-earth. Something always comes up!**

The light of the sun was just beginning to show as the company of Thorin Oakenshield rose to leave the Hidden Valley. Kili had noticed that his brother was not there. He must have stayed with Edith the rest of the night. Oin had mentioned briefly late last night that Edith had had either a nightmare or a vision. Kili had heard her scream, and when she, it sounded like she had been slain. It had been a blood-curdling scream. Despite the moodiness of his brother earlier, when Fili heard her, he was prepared to murder anyone who harmed Edith. He had been the first one to go to her. Some of the dwarves followed, fearing one of the elves might have done something to Edith. They had their weapons drawn and ready to defend her.

Kili continued to follow the corridor as he was lost in his thoughts. He found the two nestled rather cozily together in her sleeping quarters. Fili had fallen asleep sitting up, Edith resting comfortably against him. Fili had an arm wrapped around her and her arm was on his chest. Kili chuckled as he threw a pillow at the pair. Fili woke up startled, removing a dagger from its sheath and Edith shrieked. The elder prince glared at his brother before putting the dagger away and getting up.

"Kili – what the hell did you do that for?" Edith cried, moving as far away from Fili as she could.

"We're about to go. I thought I'd wake you two before you missed us all leaving." Kili answered, laughing. "Although, I must say you looked quite comfortable. I hated the idea of disturbing you both but – thankfully it was me and not Thorin."

Fili grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Kili. He easily dodged it and left the room.

"Oh, I swear that brother of yours is asking for trouble sometimes." Edith muttered, getting her fresh set of clothes from her knapsack.

Fili chuckled.

"I'll let you change."

The dwarf left her, and she got dressed in haste. She decided to save the dress, though she knew she wouldn't need it any time soon. It wouldn't hurt to have something nice, if the occasion ever would rise again. Edith found all the dwarves ready to go. Thorin looked at her and gave her a nod.

"You will fend for yourself. I will not be responsible if you live or die."

"I understand."

Thorin turned and led the company out of Rivendell. Edith walked in the back of the company with Bilbo, Fili and Kili. She noticed the hobbit stop in his tracks to take one last look at the Hidden Valley. He released a heavy sigh as he looked down at his feet. Edith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Bilbo," Edith urged him forward. "When you go back home you can make a stop here again!"

"I suppose you're right."

She gave him a kind smile before encouraging to keep him going. She followed the company in the rear with Bilbo, wanting to avoid Thorin and Dwalin as much as possible. Fili and Kili were second to last behind the company. Fili stopped in his tracks to look behind to see if Edith and Bilbo were coming. He watched the two of them interact even at a distance. At the sight of their friendship, he felt resentment towards the halfling.

He clenched his jaw when he heard Edith laugh and the hobbit smile, like the previous evening. Once they were closer to the company, he turned on his heel and made his way forward. Edith noticed his actions and glanced over at the blonde-haired dwarf. She frowned a little. Edith released a sigh as she turned her attention back to Bilbo.

"He likes to keep an eye on you, you know. He does that often." Bilbo said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know why." Edith said, laughing incredulously.

"What happened last night? He was rather angry when he returned – well, before your nightmare."

Edith bit her lip, wondering if she should talk to the hobbit about any of this. Before she could stop herself, she told him.

"He kissed me after he brought me back to my sleeping quarters. But I pushed him away."

Bilbo looked rather surprised and raised a brow. He watched Edith as she glanced at the back of Fili's head. He turned and looked quickly at her, perhaps to make sure she was still there. Edith nodded once. It was hard to read his expression whenever he looked at her. They continued the hike up the mountain pass. The air grew thin around them the higher they went. It was difficult to breathe at such high elevation of the Misty Mountains.

Edith felt the ache in her legs as she pushed forward, not wishing to slow the company down. She continued to breathe heavily, feeling light-headed momentarily. Edith stopped and leaned against the face of the mountain away from the edge. Bilbo stopped beside her. He noticed her face paling and her hands shaking. From the side of his knapsack, he held out the waterskin.

"Drink something, Edith, you look faint." Bilbo said.

Her hand's trembled as she drank from it. It was refreshing but Edith still felt weary. She handed the waterskin back to the hobbit and he put it away. Bilbo looked over at the rest of the company who hadn't even noticed they stopped. Fili, however, looked back before stopping a moment. For a moment he thought Edith might collapse where she stood, her face unusually pale. She surprised him and straightened herself up before continuing forward. Bilbo glanced at Fili and frowned. He had promised to look after Edith and yet they were distancing themselves from one another. Fili touched her shoulder, stopping her as she passed him. Bilbo snuck around them to avoid being caught in the middle of an argument and continued ahead.

"Fili, please don't." Edith whispered, sighing heavily.

"What were you talking about with the hobbit?" he inquired.

"That is my business. Am I not allowed to have other people to talk to?"

"Fili, go ahead with Kili and scout the path up ahead." Thorin called from up front.

He sent Edith a look before following his uncle's orders. Thorin called for a respite while the brothers did as they were told. Oin did his rounds to check on everyone's health. When he found Edith, she was pale and looked like she was going to faint. A sudden wave of nausea went through her.

"How are you feeling, lass?" he asked.

"I feel sick. I am not accustomed to climbing mountains. I have lived at such low altitudes all my life." Edith said, bending over.

"Aye, you're adjusting to rather different conditions. Drink some of this, an herbal remedy."

Edith took a sip from the bottle that Oin gave her. It was a ghastly, bitter taste and the after taste was far more unpleasant. However, for a moment she felt slightly better. It had all come up, much to her disappointment. Some of the dwarves groaned and Bilbo felt queasy as he turned away from the sight. Edith coughed and wiped her mouth on her sleeve before breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and stayed bent over as she sat on the rock.

"Better out than in, lass." Oin said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes as a dull headache started. There was another wave of nausea before she brought everything up again.

"What the devil did you give me, Oin?" Edith choked.

"Infusion of mugwort, barley water and a bit of chamomile tea, I found this works best for nausea for some, but I gather that you've not had anything of the sort, I used very little mugwort for this."

"Mugwort?" Edith asked, her voice hoarse. "I did not suspect that you would have it here!"

"You know your medicines, aye?"

"I do, though I haven't heard of anyone using mugwort in quite a long time. Mugwort and chamomile help with stomach pains and nausea, barley water is often used for cleansing is it not?"

"Aye, it is, lass. Did you use such remedies when you were a healer?"

"Sometimes, but we had other medicines too – stronger. I think that was the last of it…I don't feel sick to my stomach anymore."

"Bombur, give her some of that bread the elves gave us."

Bombur shrugged off his pack and pulled out what was asked. Edith nibbled on it slowly, hoping it would stay down. Not long after, Fili and Kili returned from scouts. The road was clear ahead with no open signs of danger. By the time they were ready to leave, Edith finished the bread and drank some more water. She sighed as they marched forward. There wasn't much conversation to be had that day. Every once and a while, someone would call from the front to check on the others in the back. Edith hummed to help pass the time of walking.

How she missed music, being able to turn on the radio in the kitchen and to dance and sing to it as often she liked. Whenever Jack had been home, and she had been too, they often went out to dance halls and spent most of their evening there. One night, they had stayed out dancing until two in the morning. When Jack had brought her home, her mother had been up in the living room. She sat in the rocking chair waiting for Edith's return, her expression sour and discontent. The next day Jack and Edith had laughed about it at the café down the street.

Nori glanced back at her as her humming continued and grew louder.

"The lass keeps humming, perhaps we should ask her just to sing for us again. What do you say lads?" Nori asked, smiling at Edith.

The dwarves agreed, and Edith chuckled.

"I suppose I must now. I hadn't realized how much I was still humming."

 _Pardon me boy, is that the Chattanooga Choo Choo?_

 _Track twenty-nine, boy you can gimme a shine_

 _I can afford to board a Chattanooga Choo Choo_

 _I've got my fare and just a trifle to spare_

 _You leave the Pennsylvania station 'bout a quarter to four_

 _Read a magazine then you're in Baltimore_

 _Dinner at the diner, nothin' could be finer_

 _Than to have your ham 'n' eggs in Carolina_

 _When you hear that whistle blowin' eight to the bar_

 _Then you know that Tennessee is not very far_

 _Shovel all the coal in, gotta keep it rollin'_

 _Chattanooga there you are_

 _There's gonna be a certain party at the station_

 _Satin and lace, I used to call funny face_

 _She's gonna cry until I tell her that I'll never roam_

 _So Chattanooga Choo Choo, won't you choo choo me home!_

"I haven't heard a song like that before!" Ori said, shyly. "What's a Chattanooga Choo Choo?"

"Er, it's something you travel with…it can go faster than a horse, but it's just a song, Ori." Edith answered. "My songs are rather strange, aren't they? But it's fun to hear music with it and dance."

The dwarves sang next and Edith smiled a little as she listened to their songs. She heard Fili and Kili sing. The next song they all sang had caused Bilbo to frown. It had been about him and clearly the hobbit didn't take too kindly being made fun of. Some of the dwarves laughed and Kili placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"That wasn't very kind," Edith muttered.

"You weren't there! You should have seen his face, the poor hobbit, when we cleaned up our mess. It was very entertaining for us." Kili replied, in his defense. "He was certain we would break everything he owned."

"Yes, well, I never hosted for a company of dwarves. I wasn't certain what to expect from any of you!" Bilbo argued. "You saw what they did to the floor, carpets and pantry, Edith, I hope."

"It was quite clean when I got up, but the pantry was severely lacking in food."

"And I promise, I will repay you for all the food we enjoyed, Master Hobbit." Kili added. "You'll be set for a good long while!"

"I will hold you to your promise, Kili." Bilbo said, smiling.

Edith had slowed down a bit but Kili stayed behind with her, making sure she was alright. She pushed herself to keep going, even though the incline was getting higher. She got more out of breath and her legs continued to ache. _This is good for you, Edith._ She reminded herself. Kili noticed her expression continuously change and he chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"Come on, Kili, at least try to be honest with me."

"You look so determined to get across this mountain. It's rather amusing to see your expression."

"Like I said, I am not used to climbing mountains like you and your fellow dwarves. I grew up on very flat lands my whole life."

"You're doing wonderfully keeping up with all of us." Kili added. "So, what happened between you and my brother? You've been avoiding each other since we left Rivendell."

"Kili," Edith groaned.

"He's my brother, Edith." Kili said, seriously.

"Why didn't you stop him from staying with me last night then?" she asked, bitterly.

"He worries about you. But, that's not what I meant though. He came back, and he was rather moody after you went to sleep."

"It's still a sore subject, Kili. I'd rather not think about it for a little while."

"Understood."

The company of Thorin Oakenshield continued the mountain pass for three days. The third day, when night fell, a storm broke. The path grew far more treacherous. The rain, wind and flashes of lightning didn't help the situation. Edith clung desperately to the side of the mountain wall, praying for dear life that she wouldn't fall over the edge. She trudged along between Kili and Fili in the rear. The wind howled viciously and threatened to several times knock them over. They could barely hear one another as they shouted to make sure the others were alright.

"We have to get off the mountain, Thorin!" Edith shouted, over the noise.

"I don't take orders from a woman! We keep going!" he yelled back.

"You could lose one of your men in this thunderstorm!" Edith retaliated.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack within the mountain. The stones began to rumble and shift dangerously. Everyone cried out and Edith shrieked as she was knocked over.

"Edith!" Fili shouted, grabbing hold of her.

"This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin yelled. "Stone giants!"

"Bless me, the legends are true!" Bofur cried.

Their path split in two as the stone giant they had been walking on awoke. The stone giant roared. Edith cried out in shock, her eyes wide as she looked back at Fili, feeling the ground shift beneath her. He looked panicked. Edith had been on the split but in the nick of time, Fili pushed her over towards Balin, Dwalin, Thorin, and some of the others. The company was split in two.

"Fili!" Edith cried.

"Fili! Kili! No!" Thorin bellowed.

Bofur had steadied Edith after her being pushed over. The legs of the stone giant moved, and Edith closed her eyes. She prayed this would not be the end even as she let out a blood curdling scream as they swung towards another crevice. The other half of the company were still alive once they had made their way towards the second mountain pass. They jumped. Edith lost her footing and clung over the edge. She looked over and saw Bilbo, his face white as a sheet as he dangled over the edge – holding onto a rock with one hand.

"Where's Bilbo and Edith?" Bofur asked.

"Down there!" Dori exclaimed.

"Edith!"

She looked up at Fili. He looked at her, almost frightened. He went to lie down over the edge and stretched his hand out.

"I can't reach!" Edith exclaimed, trying to pull herself up.

"Pull yourself up! Come on, I'll grab your hand!" Fili shouted.

The rain didn't help. The rocks were slippery, and it was a dangerous attempt. Edith tried as much as she could to push herself up. Her hand slipped on one of the rocks, leaving a nasty gash on the inside of her palm. She shrieked.

"Edith, no!"

Fili grabbed her wrist in time and pulled her up, with help from Kili. He pulled her back up onto the path. Edith trembled as she stood in front of the dwarf that had just saved her life. Her hands shook as she looked at Fili, terrified but relieved she was rescued. His expression reflected hers.

She let out a small whimper as she embraced him. Fili wrapped his arms securely around her and held her as she tried to contain her quiet sobs. He gently placed his hand on the back of her head and thanked Mahal she hadn't fallen to her death. He could feel her shaking even as he continued to hold her. Thorin and Dwalin had rescued Bilbo who had also been quite shaken from his near-death fall.

"We thought we lost our burglar!" Bofur exclaimed.

"We did lose him, along time ago. He never should have come!" Thorin growled, turning away from the hobbit.

Edith looked over at Bilbo, hearing Thorin's comment. Bilbo's jaw was clenched, and he avoided everyone's stare. Fili looked at Edith and brushed wet hair out of her face.

"I think that was twice you saved my life," she whispered, returning her attention back to Fili.

Her heart was pounding. She wasn't sure if it had been because of the almost fall or the fact that Fili was holding her. Perhaps it had been both. He smiled lightly. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He'd been taken aback by her action and she noticed it.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Edith hurried up the path, following the others. Fili followed shortly after, still dumbfounded that she had just given him a kiss. There was still some hope after all.


	9. out of the frying pan, into the fire

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

 **Chapter IX**

 **.*.*.*.*.**

 _ **Author's Note: this chapter is a little bit longer than the others…enjoy!**_

The company settled in a cave for the night after the storm. Edith settled in a corner near Fili, Kili and Bilbo. The others shrugged off their packs and dropped to the ground in relief. Oin had put together a firepit, ready to keep everyone warm and prepare some food.

"Right, I'll get a fire going!" he exclaimed.

"No, no fires here. Caves are seldom unoccupied. We stay low and quiet, for all our sakes." Thorin said, his voice deeper.

Oin sighed before taking apart the firewood again. Edith groaned as she realized everything she owned was soaked. Her cloak had been drenched and was cold and unpleasant. She pried it off her shoulders and wringed it before laying it to dry on the boulder beside her. She and Fili shared a look briefly as he fixed his makeshift bed. Edith was lying on her back, her head resting on her knapsack. None of them had really spoken since the stone giants.

They were all exhausted and hungry. Edith shivered, chills running down her back and her arms from the cold. When Fili went to lie down, Edith turned her back towards him. She curled up a little hoping to warm herself. It would be a while before her cloak dried. The dwarf behind her sighed. She felt a tugging at her blanket and he pulled her closer. His arm wrapped around her and soon enough she was warm.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered to Fili.

"So, you don't freeze to death," he answered, softly. "I could see you shivering."

"I wouldn't have minded using my cloak."

Though she couldn't see it, Fili smiled.

"Yes, but you left it to dry, it wouldn't have been favorable to use."

"You're rather enjoying playing the hero constantly."

"Maybe so," Fili answered. "Now quiet so we can get some rest."

Edith smiled and closed her eyes. She soon drifted to sleep. Weariness got the best of her and she was thankful for the night's rest. There were no dreams that night as far as Edith remembered. She hadn't known how long she slept when she heard the dwarves waking and the sound of sand falling. She sat up and woke Fili up. He looked at her, confused. Edith looked over at the entrance, noticing Bilbo with his pack on and Bofur shifting. She was about to get up.

"Move!" Thorin ordered.

But it was too late, the floor of the cave opened, and the company fell through, rolling downwards and landing in a pile, stuck in a half open cage. Edith cried out in shock and screamed. The sensation of falling several feet made her stomach lurch. Her eyes widened as she landed on top of a few dwarves. All of them were rather surprised but got up as a swarm of goblins attacked them. Edith yelped as she was hauled by them, they searched her and pushed her forward.

"Let her go!" Fili growled, knocking one of the goblins off her.

It shrieked and hissed at him, punching him in the nose.

"Fili!" she exclaimed.

They were all fighting as the goblins dragged them through, hooting and snarling towards their kingdom. They went through paths and caverns, in almost complete darkness. She whimpered as she felt ghastly hands touch her and pulling her on. Through one of the cavern entrances, light appeared. She quickly glanced back at Fili who'd been fighting his own goblins. Edith looked on in horror, the sheer number of goblins she saw frightened her. The two dragging her along growled at her and screeched at her, inches away from her face.

"Get off me!" Edith tried to break free, but the goblin smacked her face.

A horrid melody began to play as they were forced head and before them the Goblin King sang. Edith looked back again, Fili looked at her, his expression panicked.

 _Clap! Snap! the black crack!  
Grib, grab! Pinch, nab!  
And down, down, down to Goblin town_

 _You go, my lad! Clash, crash! Crush, smash!  
Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!  
Pound, pound, down underground! Down, down, down, to Goblin town!_

 _Ho, ho! my lad! Swish, smack! Whip crack!  
Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!  
Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,  
While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,  
Round and round far underground_

Edith watched the Goblin King with utter disgust. She was suddenly shoved back towards the dwarves. Fili grabbed her from behind and hid her amongst the other dwarves.

"Stay low," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded once and did as she was told. Edith prayed she wouldn't be noticed. But considering the size of the goblin king, he was bound to notice her.

"That wasn't a song, that was an abomination!" Balin shouted.

"That's all what we have down here in Goblin-town," the goblin king bellowed. "Who dares to enter my domain, thieves, spies, assassins? Search them, every crack and every crevice!"

"Dwarves and a human girl, Your Malevolence," a smaller goblin growled. "Quite a pretty thing she is too."

"Bring forth the girl. Let me see her myself."

Goblins heaved through the dwarves even as they tried to keep Edith inside as much as possible. Fili was shoved aside from her and she was brought forward to the Goblin King's feet. The stench was beyond repulsive, it was a smell Edith would remember for the rest of her life. She clenched her jaw and breathed deeply to retain her temper as a sausage-like, calloused finger lifted her head up roughly. She glared at the goblin.

"She is a _very_ pretty thing. Look at that lovely dark hair and those green eyes almost like emeralds. I'm sure she'd pay for a handsome price, what do you say?" the goblin king continued to look down at her as he spoke.

"No! Let her go!" she heard Fili shout in the background.

He had been punched in the face again by the goblins for speaking out of turn. They grabbed his arms and pinned him down. Edith whimpered as the goblin king turned her around, forcing her to look at the company.

"Tell me what your journey is for or I will dispose of this lovely girl, if you don't we'll make you squawk, starting with the girl and the youngest. Bring out the bone crusher!"

"Woman," Edith hissed.

A goblin held a knife to her throat and growled at her as the others were searched, weapons removed and tossed on the ground. A goblin shrieked at the sight of the Orcrist and threw it on the ground, hissing. She remained still, though fear overtook her emotions. She looked at Fili. He was caught under the foot of a goblin. The others could do nothing, it was a death sentence if they did. Thorin stepped forward.

"Release them both," he demanded.

"Well, well, if it isn't Thorin, son of Thraín, son of Thrór, king under the mountain. Oh, wait, but you don't have a mountain anymore – so that makes you…nobody really," the goblin king crowed. "Why should I let you through my kingdom, Thorin, son of Thraín?"

"I swear, I will kill you if you touch any of them!" Edith growled, her comment earned her a smack across the face.

Edith gasped in pain and shut her eyes. Her jaw clenched, she swallowed the knot in her throat. She would not cry in front of these disgusting goblins or the dwarves. When her nerves calmed, she looked at the company. She glanced between dwarves. Kili looked apprehensive, though he tried to hide it as best he could. Dwalin looked like he was about finished with all the troubles going on with the company. The others could do nothing except watch the spectacle before them. It seemed to be one trial after another. Edith sincerely hoped that this was the last of the troubles ahead of them.

"Edith," Thorin hissed, glaring at her, he then turned his attention back to the Goblin King. "Where our business goes is no concern of yours, you piece of filth. Release her, you have no quarrel with her."

"How much would you pay to have me release this beautiful girl? Is she worth more than hiding where you are going?"

Edith shook her head at Thorin quickly. She would gladly sacrifice herself to allow the company to go on ahead. She hadn't been much of any value to them. Edith hadn't known her true purpose on this journey and if it ended here, defending her brothers, then so be it, she thought.

"I think I can solve this mystery. You are headed to reclaim your homeland, and all that wealth that lay beneath the mountain." Said the Goblin King, as the other smaller goblins jeered and screeched at them again.

Thorin glanced at Edith before responding bitterly,

"Yes, that is my quest, now release her."

The goblin holding her captive shoved her to Thorin. He caught hold of her before she fell.

"Thorin, you fool," she murmured. "You shouldn't have said anything!"

"Get back with the others." Thorin barked, pushing her towards Kili.

Kili stepped in front, closing Edith within the circle of dwarves. Edith looked around for Bilbo. He was nowhere in sight! She suddenly felt betrayed by his actions. How could he just leave them like that? After all he had – no wonder he would have left, he'd been through enough to send him packing back home. Edith wouldn't deny the jealousy she felt that Bilbo had gotten the opportunity to scurry off home. But he why would he have gone without saying good-bye? They had become good friends along the journey. It didn't make any sense that Bilbo would run like that. She looked at Bofur and nudged him.

"Where's Bilbo?" she whispered, hoping he would hear over the noise.

He looked around the company, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"He was about to leave when we fell through. I haven't seen him since the fall." Bofur answered.

"Fool of a hobbit," Edith hissed. "He could be dead!"

"We might be following him." Bofur replied.

"No! We cannot die here! We have to keep going!"

"How do you propose we get out alive?" the dwarf inquired. "There's only thirteen of us. We'll get lost in the caverns. Your stubbornness won't keep you alive now. If anything, it'll get us all killed. Please, Edith, just stay down if not for the rest of us, do it for Fili."

Edith's eyes widened but she decided to not say anything. Did everyone know about her and Fili? Well, how could they not? It was a small company, and everyone knew almost everything about each other.

Edith could no longer bare to listen to Thorin argue with the Goblin King. But at least it was buying the company time to live a little longer. As stealthily as she could, Edith pushed herself back towards Fili.

Her heart raced as she stood barely an inch away from him. She looked at him. He did well hiding his fear for the worst. Edith wanted to smile at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do so in a place like this. Instead, she brushed her hand gently over his – her fingers interweaving into his. He jerked his hand away for a moment, but then saw it was Edith beside him. He gave her a small, apologetic smile. _At least none of us will die alone._ She whispered as softly as she could to him. Fili snorted, causing him to be shoved by one of the goblins.

Fili took her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze. It was a comforting feeling he gave her. She then looked around her settings and spotted something in the back of the caverns darting around. The figure stopped when Edith glanced over, looking directly at him. He gave her a nod. Gandalf! She thought. She needed to come up with a diversion and quickly.

"I'm going to faint…" Edith gasped, startling Fili, the other dwarves and the goblins.

She collapsed, and Fili caught her.

"What's this now?" the Goblin King exclaimed. "Be gone with her if she has died!"

"Edith, can you hear—,"

A great flash of white light appeared before all of them. Edith's ears rang, and sound was muffled as the light dissipated. She gasped, and her eyes shot open, her breathing hoarse. Fili looked confused and pulled her up. Everything seemed to move slowly for a moment.

"…take up arms, and fight!" Gandalf bellowed, withdrawing his sword. "Fight!"

The dwarves shouted fiercely before grabbing any weapon they could find. Fili tossed Edith one of her blades. A skirmish began. The dwarves fought their way through the sea of goblins, with Gandalf's aid. With adrenalin rushing through her, Edith cut down several goblins attempting to stop her. The only thing on her mind was getting out of these caverns alive. She had no choice but to kill. Fili often glanced at her, astonished by her fighting back and how many goblins she was slaughtering. She hadn't had much training from any of them, but she knew her way with a smaller blade at least.

The company, alongside Gandalf, ran through the twists and turns of the goblin caverns – hoping to find their way in the maze. Edith noticed no matter how many they killed, more seemed to swarm – like ants. Her arm was growing weak. The adrenalin rush was running low and she had not a clue how long she would last. The ground shook as the Goblin King came running towards them, cutting them off at one of the tunnels. He laughed maniacally. They were now trapped, and Edith wondered if there was anyway to get passed without backtracking or getting lost and killed. Dying could not be their only option. She was panting as she grabbed hold of Fili's arm. The Goblin King stepped forward, grinning maliciously at the wizard.

"You thought you could get away that easily? You fool, there is no way out for you," he roared. "You thought that you could so easily outwit me, no doubt you thought you could kill me?"

Gandalf raised his sword, cutting through the swelling, fat. The blade had gone through and cut through the creature's neck. The Goblin King looked surprised before uttering,

"That'll do it."

His head came toppling off, awkwardly rolling down the slope. Edith yelped as it came nearer to her. His eyes had still been open, but they were lifeless. A blueish black tongue fell from its gaping mouth. She whimpered before taking off through the caverns again with the company. Edith panted as she tried to keep up with Gandalf, nearly weeping at the thought of never making it out alive.

"Gandalf, we're going around in circles, we can't keep doing this!" Edith exclaimed.

"Daylight is the only thing that will save us now. We are not far from daylight. The air is less foul this way." Gandalf shouted. "This way you fools!"

Some of the dwarves had turned the wrong tunnel but soon back tracked to where Gandalf, Edith and the others were. Edith cried out with joy when she spotted the light seeping through the entrance way. She bolted out sighing in relief, laughing as they ran downwards. They continued running downhill as far away from the goblin caverns. Gandalf was counting off the company as they passed him. Once well into the woods, Edith was breathing heavily, almost gasping for breath. Her knees were quivering as she dropped onto a pile of leaves, staring up at the sky. She laughed wildly, seeing the world before her again. Some of the dwarves stared at her in utter confusion. How on earth could she possibly be laughing, a sword still in a shaky hand – covered in goblin's blood.

"We're alive!" she gasped, coughing afterwards.

"We're one short. Where is Bilbo? Where is the hobbit?" Gandalf shouted, panicked.

Edith sat up. Her eyes widened – no! Surely, he had to be alright. She hoped for a possibility that Bilbo had made it through.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on him, Nori!" Bofur said.

"Me? I thought he was right behind us when the goblins came!"

"I knew we should never had trusted a halfling to come with us. Nothing but trouble." Dori muttered.

"He abandoned us, Gandalf, he took his chance and he fled. He's thought of nothing but his home ever since he left." Thorin spat.

Edith got up, glaring at Thorin.

"You don't know that for God's sake! He could have fallen to his death, you bloody idiot! I daresay I don't blame him for missing home! That's the only place he has ever known, Thorin Oakenshield. I thought you of all people would be most empathetic to how he is feeling. He left everything he knew to help you reclaim what you lost!" Edith screamed, tears falling. "He didn't have to, but he did! I cannot stand the way you treat him. You are the most arrogant, calloused dwarf I have ever met!"

Everyone was stunned, staring at her with widened eyes. Gandalf released a heavy sigh. Even Fili shook his head, looking at her in disapproval. The elder dwarves looked at Edith with even more disappointment once the anger dissipated. Unknown to the others, Bilbo had been watching the spectacle before him. Edith often defended him, even when the others did not. But he was afraid that that had pushed everyone over the edge. He saw the way the dwarves looked at her. No one ever dared to speak to Thorin the way she did. Bilbo released the breath he had been holding before pulling off his ring.

"I didn't leave any of you." Bilbo said, popping out from behind the tree.

Everyone looked at him, for a moment Edith was grateful for the distraction. Thorin would get the chance later to yell at her but for now, she was relieved to see Bilbo. She walked up to him and embraced him fondly. Bilbo returned her embrace and smiled a little.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have never been more relieved to see anyone in all my life." Gandalf commented, with a smile.

Thorin looked utterly dumbfounded seeing Bilbo standing before him. Edith stepped aside as Thorin walked up to the hobbit.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

"I know you've doubted me and wondered why someone like me should even be apart of this journey. You're right, I do often think of home, all my books, my garden. I miss home. But you see, that's where I belong. Bag-end is my home. I will do all I can to help you reclaim yours. So, you can feel that comfort and joy again, calling something yours." Bilbo answered. "Please, don't blame Edith for being upset. I know she can be stubborn and temperamental. But she has a caring heart. She cares for all of us. I know I wanted to go home, more than once, but she encouraged me to keep going. I would have stayed behind in Rivendell. You know that she is a soldier. She told me when she trained for war in her homeland, she was taught lots of things but this she remembered often. Never leave a brother behind."

Edith looked at Bilbo gratefully. He gave her a small smile – she knew it would be a long while before any of the dwarves forgave her for yelling at Thorin again. But she knew they wouldn't say much now. Not until everything had calmed down at least. A howl in the distance startled several of them. Edith's blood ran cold as more howls echoed.

Thorin looked at Gandalf in disbelief.

"Out of the frying pan," he said.

"And into the fire," Gandalf finished. "Run, you fools!"


	10. in the eagle's eyrie

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

 **Chapter XI**

 **.*.*.*.*.**

 _Author's Note: I have been so busy with school and two jobs, I haven't had time to update, but please don't hesitate to drop a review! I love reviews! =) We've come to the end of An Unexpected Journey. Once I'm not so busy with school and work, I will be continuing with The Desolation of Smaug. Enjoy!_

She distracted herself from her thoughts. Now was not the time to think about home, Edith thought. Wolves were on their trail and they needed to escape – again. They came to the edge of the cliff. The wolves were closer, the howls louder. Gandalf ordered them to jump up into the trees. Bilbo was struggling to get up, but Dori had helped him, despite his grumblings of having to get back down again to the lower branches. Fili pulled Edith up and steadied her even as the tree swayed due to the weight it held now. Edith looked down at the number of wolves, snapping their teeth at them and snarling below. Some of them tried to jump up to get to them.

"Why is there always some obstacle?" Edith whispered.

Fili wrapped his arm around her, holding her as securely as he could. She leaned into him. She felt his heart pounding – even so, being closer to him as she was brought less anxiety.

"What do we do about the wolves?" Nori asked from the other tree.

"Fili, I am so sorry for yelling at Thorin – I don't know why I do." Edith said, softly as she struggled to maintain balance.

"Let's try to survive this – then we will talk about that later, Edith."

His tone was irritable as he spoke to her. Edith bit her lip, feeling a knot grow in her throat. He was displeased with her – they all were – except for Bilbo. She noticed Gandalf lighting pinecones and throwing them to the others to toss at the wolves. Some were hit, and the wolves yelped and backed away as the fire grew. _Oh god,_ Edith thought. The ground below them caught fire and some of the trees around them. She looked over as a tree cracked and knocked into one that four of the dwarves were in. They cried out as the tree fell. It had a domino effect – the others were knocked over and one of the trees caught ablaze just after the dwarves jumped off to the other tree.

A great rush of wind blew around them, blowing the fire towards the wolves. The sound of wings flapping was heard above them. Edith looked up and saw terrifyingly large birds swooping down, picking up the dwarves off the trees. She shrieked as the talons grabbed hold of her and Fili in the other carefully, lifting her up into the night sky. She closed her eyes, not daring to look down. When Edith opened her eyes, an eagle was flying below her. She screamed as the talon loosened around her, dropping her.

The eagle below her caught her and so she was riding on the back, looking forward at the starry night before her. The air was cool and the wind refreshing but the height was petrifying. She buried her arms in the feathers of the eagle's back and huddled closer to the bird.

"Please, do not pull any of my feathers out," said the eagle, startling her.

She shrieked, earning a chuckle from the eagle.

"Do birds not speak where you come from?" he asked.

"No!" she cried. "Where are you taking us?"

"To safety, my lady," the eagle answered, tilting his head to look at her with one eye. "Tonight, you and your company shall rest in the eagles' eyrie. My lord would like to speak to Mithrandir about certain events."

"Oh," she said. "Will there be any food? I am terribly hungry, as I am sure most of my companions will be."

"If you need sustenance, we are willing to provide for you."

"Thank you, though the dwarves might forget – it has been a long journey for us all. I thank you on their behalf as well."

"You are a gracious, kind lady. Not many of your kin have been kind to us, but you will be remembered by me."

Edith smiled. She gently stroked his feathers on his head. They flew a little longer until they came to what appeared to be a very large nest. Another great rush of wind blew from the wings of the eagles. The eagle Edith was on lowered himself, so she could easily slide down. Her legs were a little wobbly, but she managed well. She turned to look at the eagle. He lowered his head to look at her properly.

Edith touched his beak gently and smiled. The eagle nudged her hand, almost smiling at her. She wondered if he was smiling at her. From his back, he pulled out a small feather, it was a chestnut brown but had some black dots coloring the brown. He carefully placed the feather in Edith's hand. It was quite large, but beautiful.

"A gift for you, my lady," the eagle added.

"It is beautiful, thank you. I shall treasure it, always."

Her eagle kicked up lightly off the ground and went further up to his nest as the rest of the company was gently placed in the eagles' eyrie. Edith put the feather into her boot for safekeeping. She was smiling, but it soon faded when she saw Fili. He looked at her. She was unable to read his current expression, but he walked up to her, much to her surprise.

"You really must learn to hold your tongue in front of my uncle." Fili said, severely. "You cannot forget your place. He is our king and you insulted him. You must understand you cannot say things like that in front of him. Yes, my uncle is determined. I know it, the company knows it and so does he. There is no time any reason for you to react as you did."

"Fili, truly, I am—I did not—I don't mean the things I say when I am angry. I have tried to please him, not to cause any more trouble." Edith heard her voice cracking. "Please, forgive me."

She quickly brushed away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"It is Thorin you must apologize to, not to me. Wait until we have had rest and food."

Edith nodded. Fili turned to leave, returning to the rest of the company. She felt the knot in her throat and her heart felt heavy in her chest. She would not blame them if they shunned her or refused to speak to her for a while. Edith was the fool, not Thorin or Bilbo or any of the other dwarves. The others had gathered around the fire, but Edith remained in the darker parts of the nest. Her stomach growled but she distracted herself by looking up at the stars.

Even as she wept silently, the stars brought wonder to her thoughts. She shivered in the sudden cool breeze that gently swept across the nest floor. The dwarves laughed, causing her to turn and look. They talked quietly amongst themselves. Gandalf was speaking to the Lord of Eagles nearby. The warmth of the fire was inviting but she would not bring herself to get up. She clenched her jaw as Bilbo glanced her way. He'd seen her – damn it, she thought. While the other dwarves were distracted, Bilbo got up. He took a leaf with cooked meat in it to Edith. He sat down beside her, offering it to her silently. The smell was delicious, and it was hard for Edith not to refuse.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The hobbit chuckled as he watched her eat, smiling in delight at the taste of food. Physically, she felt better. Emotionally, she was still sore.

"You should come sit by the fire."

"No," Edith replied. "Not tonight…"

"You'll freeze here by yourself. Please, just come sit with me."

"They're not going to forgive me any time soon for yelling at Thorin again. I will give them time. I would rather not feel uncomfortable somewhere I am not welcome currently."

"Edith," Bilbo began.

"I am perfectly serious."

He sighed as he got up.

"I hope you do join us," he added before walking back to the fire.

Edith continued to star up at the stars, soon finding herself drifting to sleep. Her head rested against the wall of the rock and she had her legs curled up close to her. It was rather ridiculous, her behavior but she knew that it would at least give the dwarves time think and to unwind on their own. She had slept most of the night but woke up feeling something warm draping over her shoulders. She looked down at the cloak, and though she was half asleep, she realized it was Fili's. She curled up her feet underneath and soon fell back asleep, burying herself within the warmth of the cloak.

In the morning, someone had gently begun to wake her. Edith moaned and rolled over. She heard a heavy sigh.

"Edith, come, wake up." Fili exclaimed, a little louder.

She sat up in a daze, feeling rather like a corpse more than a human. She looked at Fili and handed him his cloak. He took it and put it back over his head.

"You didn't have to do that." Edith remarked, getting up and stretching.

"You were freezing when I came to check on you." Fili added.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"They wouldn't have minded, you know."

"Minded what?" she asked.

"You sitting by the fire with us, you did not need to shun yourself. Edith, you are still a part of the company."

Edith felt the knot growing in her throat. Before she could speak, she let out a sob, tears blurring her vision. Fili wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as she wept.

"I am sorry, ibinê, for the way I spoke to you last night. Forgive me." Fili said, softly. "It was wrong of me to yell the way I did. I hope you'll forgive me for my anger."

"I do forgive you, Fili, but you were right. I should not have reprimanded your uncle. I promise I will remember my place and control my temper."

She pulled out of his embrace, sighing. With her sleeve, she wiped her tears and her nose. He rested his forehead against hers, holding her head. She sniffled. Suddenly, her heart began racing wildly as their noses brushed together. Edith wanted to kiss him, despite everything they'd gone through, and the arguments. She touched his cheek, his beard tickling the palm of her hand and the tips of her fingers.

"Fili, should we even do this?" she whispered.

He mumbled before kissing her. This time, Edith kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him and he drew her body closer to his. She kissed him almost desperately, hoping he would never let her go. Edith felt as though something had woken up in her soul that very moment. Something odd she had never felt with Jack. It had been several long months – and now she realized this is where her future in Middle-earth lay. Someone in the background had cleared their throat, causing Edith and Fili to stop. Edith looked with wide eyes that the entire company, in fact, and the Lord of Eagles had been watching them. Fili tried to hide his chuckle, but it was useless.

"I suppose we've been caught." Edith muttered, trying desperately to contain her smile.

"It's about time," Kili exclaimed, loudly.

Fili sent his brother a look. Some of the dwarves burst into laughter. Thorin shook his head and went to prepare to leave. Edith noticed the coin bags tossing between the dwarves.

"Why on earth would you place bets on us?" she questioned, raising a brow.

"It was only a matter of time before something became of you both. Shall I call you sister now?" Kili inquired.

"I know you are tempted to but please refrain from doing so." Edith answered. "For now, at least, I wouldn't want your uncle worrying anymore than he has over his heir."

"Well, for now, I will just welcome you to our family, properly." Kili mused.

Kili embraced her and rested his forehead on hers briefly. She smiled at the gesture and placed her hand on his shoulder. She helped the company prepare to leave. Last night with the food that had been left over, Bofur had smoked the meats into a jerky – Edith placed the folded leaves into her small knapsack, which she'd managed to keep even after the goblin tunnels. She packed extra rations for the dwarves as well.

"Where does your journey take you from here?" the Lord of Eagles asked of Gandalf.

"We must move quickly – I do not wish to linger any longer than necessary."

"Be wary of the Greenwood, Mithrandir. It has changed, and it has grown darker than ever."

"Have you any knowledge of the old fortress?" Gandalf asked, quietly. "There has been word of a Necromancer seen at Dol Guldur."

"We dare not venture that far North, not even for the hunt. I would advise you against that path."

As Edith listened, chills went through her – a dreadful foreboding came over her as she thought of a Necromancer lurking in the darkness of this world. What evil could a being such as that bring to the world? Edith's face paled and she suddenly felt uneasy. Fili glanced at her, frowning slightly. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you well, ibinê?" he asked, gently.

"I am – but I could not help but feel something strange is happening. I think we should listen to the Lord of Eagles. We shouldn't go through Mirkwood." Edith whispered, holding her arms.

"Edith, we will be alright crossing through. We have a wizard for company."

"Fili, I really think we should listen."

"Listen to me, we will make it through the forest unharmed. I will make you a promise that we will come out alive."

Edith sighed and nodded, still feeling apprehensive. Fili took hold of her arms and kissed her forehead. The few eagles that had rescued them the night before came down from their perches and nests at the command of their lord. Gandalf had asked if they could bring them as far as the eagles had desired. The Lord of Eagles agreed to bring the company of Thorin Oakenshield to the Carrock. Walking there would have taken longer and Edith was grateful for the temporary relief of walking and running.

Fili lifted Edith off the back of her eagle. She thanked him quietly as she put her hand on his arm. A gentle nudge to her back startled her – but she turned to look at the eagle who'd carried her to the Carrock. He chirped as Edith smiled at him. She placed her hand on the curve of his beak.

"Thank you, my friend, for all your help." Edith said.

"If ever you find yourself in need, I offer you my services, my kind lady – you and your betrothed."

The eagle glanced at Fili, the dwarf nodded once giving his thanks. _Betrothed,_ Edith thought – just thinking about it excited her. But they were not there yet, she only just declared her affection for Fili. After their farewells, the eagles departed, a burst of wind blowing around the company from the wings of the eagles. Edith looked at the wilderness before her, the sunrise was magnificent that morning and the world looked so vast and endless – nothing like she had ever seen before. There in the remote wilderness, a single mountain caught her attention. That was the Lonely Mountain! Edith looked on in wonder, a small gasp escaping her. Her eyes widened as she saw it, a periwinkle blue haze in the distance. The others looked on too, all with similar expressions to hers. Edith glanced at Thorin – she had never seen him with such joy in his eyes as he had now. He smiled and looked on unrequitedly for his homeland.

"What is that?" Bilbo inquired, noticing their reactions.

"That, Master Baggins, is the Lonely Mountain – our home." Thorin said.

A cawing of a bird distracted them as it flew towards the mountain.

"Look, a raven is returning to the mountain!" Oin exclaimed.

"That my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf replied.

Edith watched as the thrush flew further and further into the horizon, soon not to be seen at all. Fili grasped her hand and she smiled at him.

"We're going home!" he said, joyously.

"Yes, we are."


	11. these strange happenings

The descent from the Carrock went slowly. Edith maintained her balance well enough, Fili close behind her. She felt different now that she had declared her feelings for him. She felt...ecstatic, her heart swelled when she thought of him. Gandalf counted them off as they each landed safely back to the ground. Edith fixed her boots and adjusted her trousers and belt while waiting for the next business. Where they were going, she had no notion of. Thorin allowed a ten minute respite from the climb down.

The elder dwarves were slightly out of breath, some stood and others sat, all in complete silence. With all the events that had occurred, it was a fortunate thing to be alive. Fili wrapped his arm around Edith, as they leaned up against the wall of stone. No one dared to say anything for the time being. It had been about a year since they began their quest to Erebor.

Fili looked at her, brushing dark hair out of her eyes as her hair fell over her face. He touched her gently, and Edith enjoyed the feeling of his touch. Thorin noticed this interaction between the girl and his nephew. His expression hardened and he walked over to them. Edith looked up when he did. Chills went down her spine, her heart raced in her chest. She was tempted to cower back but stood her ground.

"What makes you think you are worthy of my nephew? You are a coward and not of royal blood." Thorin hissed, his voice rumbling deep. "Your duty is to your people, Fili. End this now. You will not have my blessing."

"Thorin," Fili began.

"She has been useless from the start, running off like a great cowardice to Mahal knows where, nearly falling to her death on the mountain pass. What has she proven? All I ask is for loyalty, honour and a willing heart! She has challenged me since Bag-end. I will not have this woman dragging us down, nor will I have her seducing my heir. Send her back to the tree shaggers."

Fili glared at his uncle, stepping between Edith and Thorin.

"She will stay with us. I will look after her and teach her to defend herself. She is my one, I feel it in every fiber of my being. And she is my choice for a queen." Fili replied, quietly so only Thorin could hear.

"That common whore is no fit to be queen. Once we reclaim our homeland, you will marry Bergljot - as we discussed."

Edith looked at Fili, a frown and shock on her face. He had been engaged? So had she, but had made it known of her relations with another man. Fili looked at Thorin and then to Edith. He hated the look she gave him. Fili could feel the guilt creeping up and looked away from her.

"You were engaged and you didn't tell me? I at least told you about Jack! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing was made official between me and Bergljot. My uncle knows this. The counsel sought a possible match and this was a mere discussion." Fili replied, avoiding Edith's looks. "As I have said before, I will not marry whom you have chosen for me. I found Edith, I did not think much of it then, but I know she is my one. I would give up my life for her and my body for her protection."

Thorin growled furiously, gripping his nephew by the arms. The woman was a witch and he would have no part in her staying a moment longer.

"Must I repeat myself to you, boy? I am your _king_ and you will do as _I_ say. You will have no dealings with that witch any longer. You will obey my orders."

Fili clenched his jaw, knowing that if he defied his uncle, there would be severe repercussions to his obstinance. Both king and heir were equally stubborn; however for now, Fili knew that this would be a match best to let Thorin win. If he or Edith infuriated him further, there was no knowing what Thorin may do.

"Thorin, need I remind you, she is my companion for this journey and she will carry on with me. If you have any complaints about that, I am sorry to disappoint you. Lady Edith will continue on as before. I have about had enough of the stubbornness of dwarves to last me two lifetimes." Gandalf exclaimed.

Edith detected a hint of irritation and anger in the wizard's tone as he spoke. She, too, clenched her jaw and kept her chin up. She would not allow a mere dwarf - even if he was king, to disrespect her and treat her ill any further. After all, she was not a dwarf but a human and from another world. Thorin glanced at her as Gandalf vindicated Edith on her behalf. The woman was angry, that much he could see and too proud to bow or avoid eye contact as most would have. Thorin did never admit it. There was a small part of him that admired her conviction, her strength. In some ways she had proven herself, but there was still something lacking.

"As for Edith being a witch, do you not think I would have detected such magic if she possessed it? Your stubbornness, Thorin Oakenshield, will be your demise. I have never met a dwarf more headstrong."

"How often will you remain with us throughout this quest, Gandalf? Had you not shown up to the goblin caverns, it would not have ended well for us." Thorin asked.

"Had you remained in Rivendell as discussed, you would not have wandered so deep into the mountain. I am free from blame, you have no one to blame for the goblin caverns but your own foolhardiness. I am almost reluctant to help you to our next lodgings!" Gandalf replied, sharply.

"Where are we going, Gandalf?" Edith asked, stepping up beside the wizard.

The wizard sighed and glanced at the young woman.

"There is a house not far from here. Though, our host is not overly fond of dwarves. Before we continue by foot to his house, I have strict instructions on how this is to be executed. It will not work unless each and every one of you complies. He does not often take kindly to visitors. I will explain further once we reach the house. Do I make myself understood?" Gandalf continued, leaning on his staff.

There were murmurs of agreement from the company. Edith and Fili shared a glance before they continued on through the thickets and over hills. Once Thorin was ahead of the company with Balin, Fili walked beside Edith.

"Fili, what are you doing?" Edith asked, sighing.

"I'm walking, what exactly did you think I was doing?"

"Oh, I don't know - being a stubborn dwarf and defying your uncle?" Edith inquired, quietly with a chuckle.

Fili smiled, looking ahead to make certain Thorin was focused on other things.

"Who is Bergljot?" Edith wondered, after some silence - she noticed Fili's jaw tense and release a huff of annoyance.

"One whom my mother and uncle would have me marry once I am king. She is nice enough, I suppose. But, I do not think she is a good choice to be my queen."

"Why?"

"Are you always so curious, little one?" Fili returned, glancing at Edith.

"It is an incurable trait, I'm afraid. You will have to get used to it." Edith responded, smiling.

She did not say so out loud, but her heart warmed when Fili called her 'little one'. Fili gave her a smile back.

"There are far worse qualities to have." Fili said, relaxed.

Edith rolled her eyes and continued smiling as they walked.

"You still didn't answer my question, Fili."

"Which one?" replied he.

"Why is Bergljot not your choice queen?"

"I can't really explain what I felt when I met her that day. Dwarves mate differently than humans, Edith. There are many occasions where a dwarf can go an entire lifetime without meeting his or her one. Female dwarves are so few, and are easily mistaken for male dwarves. When we find our one, we feel that bond instantly. I believe for humans it takes time, no?"

"Well, I suppose some are lucky to know right away, but in most cases - yes, when we look for 'our one', it's rather different and it takes time."

"Did you know with Jack right away?" Fili inquired.

 _Jack!_ Edith nearly froze when she thought of him again. She hadn't thought of Jack since Rivendell, slowly he was slipping from her mind.

"Er, I didn't actually. I hope he never knows this, but when he proposed to me - I almost refused. I can't remember why, perhaps it was because of the war. So many men left and oftentimes they never came back. I suppose I was frightened that he would not return."

"But he did."

"Yes," Edith said. "I always felt something was off between us. I never admitted it until now. Of course, I think he is a wonderful man. But, I am starting to wonder if this was why."

"What do you mean this?" Fili continued.

"Well, coming here - to Middle-earth and meeting you, it doesn't happen every day, does it?"

"Do you believe our destinies were entwined before these strange happenings?"

"It is possible, yes. Perhaps that is why I kept delaying preparing a wedding with Jack, a distant part of me was already drawn to you. And I suppressed those feelings for so long."

"But how could either of us have known?"

Edith shrugged. It was undoubtedly a strange thing. For once in her life, Edith was certain of something. She was certain of Fili, and perhaps of their destiny, though the future still lay in darkness. It was enough, for now.


	12. queer lodgings

**There and Back Again: Edith's Story**

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! Things have been crazy. To answer some reviews, yes, Edith's mother is still alive - the dwarves don't know that though. I decided to play it out that she's not completely honest with them about her family. There will be more to the story that's revealed later on, I've got some plans for that whole thing to play out! : ) thank you again for the reviews! Enjoy!

The Company of Dwarves carried on by foot for another few hours. It was nearly midday when they reached an open field. Edith stopped beside Gandalf, spotting the large house in the distance. The sound of chopping wood reached her ears, though it was distant. The dwarves all began grumbling amongst themselves about their next lodgings. Edith noticed Gandalf surveying the land, he had been scouting for goblins or orcs in the distance. However, Gandalf very well knew that if they stepped foot on to Beorn's land, they would not live to see the moon rise. He cleared his throat and turned back to the company. They were all silenced and looked up at the wizard.

"Now, you will listen to me carefully. I warned you Beorn is not overly fond of dwarves. This is how we will proceed. Each of you will gather your pairs, two by two; Thorin, Edith, you will accompany me. Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin and so on. However, Bombur, you are to come last. Once we reach the house, you will wait for my signal and come directly after. Introduce yourselves and be polite. Be mindful of what you say. The man however can be more easily persuaded and reasoned with than the bear."

Edith's eyes went wide and she felt her stomach do a flip. Gandalf noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean by bear, Gandalf?" she asked.

"Beorn is a shapeshifter. Sometimes, he takes the form of a man. Other times he takes the shape of a large, black bear. Do not agitate him, if he is - we may not live to see tomorrow."

"Why are you bringing us into another death trap?" Edith exclaimed.

Then the dwarves began to protest, agreeing with Edith's statement. Thorin glared at them, nearly shouting at them in dwarvish. They stopped immediately at their leader's command. He sent Edith a sharp look and she clenched her jaw, refraining from saying anything to him again.

"It is not a ' _death trap',_ Lady Edith, we are mere guests in someone else's home. One more thing, do not touch any of his animals, no matter what you may see there. He will not take kindly if his animals are injured in any way. Make yourselves ready, we are going to cross now. Thorin, Edith," Gandalf continued.

Gandalf took off running across the field, the dwarf king and human woman close behind in hot pursuit. Edith was surprised at how well her stamina played during this sprint across the field. The sound of the axe chopping wood grew louder, but she froze in place, hearing it echo twice. Her eyes wide like a deer in front of a hunter, she cried out in shock, seeing the fields of France before her again. Gunshots fired in the distance, or was it the axe again? Thorin took notice of her, her hands trembling and Edith nearly drawing back, as if drawing back behind enemy lines. In France, she had come across Nazi scouts, their medical unit had been deployed to the south of France. But they had known the roads to be blocked off or serving as Nazi tolls. They had taken the roads not on maps, through fields and unmarked forests, taking precaution to avoid the enemy.

Thorin grabbed her arms and she was pulled out from her war ridden memories. She let out a sharp gasp, almost cried out in fright.

"Edith, we need to cross. Look at me. We're almost there." Thorin said, pulling her along.

She nodded, breathing heavily, feeling the adrenaline rush through her. Gandalf looked back and noticed them falling behind. Edith was pale, he noticed her hands trembling when they caught up. Gandalf had told them to stay behind for a moment as he went to speak to Beorn.

"Edith?" Thorin asked.

"I'll be alright," she barely whispered.

"Is it your war?" he asked again.

"Yes...they're still fresh. I've been trying to not think of it."

"They do not leave one's thoughts that easily. It will take time to heal war wounds."

Edith glanced at the dwarf. He too was battle hardened, she could see that. He had known and suffered great loss and close comradeship. He had suppressed it better than she.

"Did you lose anyone during your wars?" he asked.

"Yes, several good men, some nurses too, it was hard to make friends. I never knew who I was going to see tomorrow or who would die on the battlefield."

Before Thorin could respond, Gandalf appeared, calling them forward. Thorin gave a single nod to Edith and she nodded back, in understanding. Edith was grateful for the slightest civil conversation with Thorin. He ushered her forward, he could still see her trembling, her breathing unsteady as she walked slowly beside Gandalf. The man before them stood at least a head taller than Gandalf. His face was lined with fur, his body long and lanky, though muscular. He had dark eyes and hair all over his shirtless torso and chest. He wore earth colored brown pants and his feet were bare. Edith felt her heart race as he peered down at her, studying her - as if watching if she made the slightest movement.

"Who are these traveler companions of yours, Gandalf the Grey? What business does a dwarf and a human have in these parts?"

"Allow me to introduce Lady Edith of Gondor, and the leader of our company, Thorin."

 _Gondor?_ Edith wondered. _What on earth is that? Wait, he said 'of Gondor'..._ _ **where**_ _is that?_ She looked up, uncertain of whether to bow or curtsy to Beorn. He looked down at her and extended his hand.

"Welcome, Lady Edith, you are a long way from home. I have not heard of anyone coming from Gondor to these parts of Arda for some time. What business does a Gondorian have traveling with a wizard and dwarf?"

"I simply have a desire to travel, sir, to see the lands extended from the...from the borders of Gondor."

"Strange, that a woman should have the desire to leave her home behind as you have. You have no family then?" Beorn inquired.

"None that are here, sir."

"Hmm," he grumbled from the low pits of his chest and glanced at Thorin. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Edith the signals Gandalf had sent, looking back towards the forest. He had raised two fingers and turned back around.

"Where do your ventures take you, dwarf?" Beorn growled.

Thorin was about to glare at the shapeshifter, Edith saw his eyes darken. She touched his arm and he glanced at her. As cautiously as she could, she shook her head at him. His gaze softened for a moment.

"We are headed to the Iron Hills."

"Is that so?" Beorn raised a brow, then looked up when Fili and Kili had come running up to the present company.

"Ah, there you are! We were wondering where you had gone off!" Gandalf exclaimed. "These are Thorin's nephews. Allow me to introduce…"

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service!" they exclaimed, together.

"I do not need your service. It seems you are in need of my service." Beorn looked rather irritably at the sight of more dwarves.

While he continued confronting Gandalf, the others slowly started falling in. Edith had gone to stand beside Fili, her heart racing excitedly as she drew nearer to him. He touched the small of her back as he leaned in to speak with her.

"Are you alright, ibinȇ? I saw you stop running on the field, what happened?" he asked, his voice low, rumbling like a gentle thunder.

"Memories," she whispered. "It is nothing you need worry about, Fili."

"I always worry about you, my love."

She gave a gentle smile and touched his cheek. He kissed the inside of her palm, then took her hand into his. Beorn noticed the interaction, though he said nothing of it. He found it odd that a human would mate with a dwarf, humans belonged with humans, dwarves with dwarves; though ever so rarely there were marriages of different races.

In due time, the rest of the company trickled in. Edith noticed the uneasiness in Beorn as he saw Bombur finally catching up, out of breath and nearly collapsing on his lawn. Gandalf cleared his throat and hummed before looking back at Beorn.

"Yes, this is the whole company. I'm afraid we've travelled very far and long and had some nasty encounters with goblins along the mountain road. If it pleases you, we may offer payment for rooms. They are well behaved dwarves and will not be a nuisance under my watchful eye."

"All dwarves are a nuisance." Beorn growled.

Edith felt Fili tense beside her and she took hold of his arm.

"But I will allow it, I will show you to your sleeping quarters. Will the lady be desiring her own sleeping quarters?" Beorn looked down at Edith.

"She'll stay with me." Fili replied, the tone in his voice did not go unnoticed by Edith as he glanced up.

"Does the lady wish to?"

"He is my betrothed and I will stay with him, thank you for your kind offer." Edith replied, graciously.

Beorn bowed his head and then turned towards the house. Edith nudged Fili and shook her head.

"I don't want him to get any ideas," Fili muttered.

"Oh, stop it." Edith replied, a small grin playing on her face.

The house inside was quite large, even more so than the townhouse that Edith and Jack owned. Near the fireplace was a long table, much like in a Viking feasting or mead hall. There was a roaring hearth with a pot roasting in it and simmering. Several dogs walked around - Edith noticed them also carrying trays of food and kitchenware. The Company sat around the table and Beorn poured them sweet milk and honeyed mead.

Edith gazed hungrily at the delectable pastries and pies. The smell of stew overcame her and her stomach grumbled. It was purely a vegetable stew but it was far better than any other stew she had had before. The bread was freshly brought from the oven, warm and steaming. Edith ate happily - soon forgetting all their previous troubles as she enjoyed good company and conversation. Gandalf, Thorin and Beorn talked quietly amongst themselves away from the table - no doubt about how the next part of their journey would carry on.

"Edith, that's your third bowl already." Fili remarked, watching as she took more stew.

"The last time I had a proper meal was back in Rivendell. Let me enjoy a good meal before we go back out into the world. I don't know when I'll get to eat well again." Edith exclaimed, forgetting manners.

The dwarves that heard her chuckled and grinned. The evening went on with light conversation and drinking. There had been no point in talking of things passed, like the events before the eagle's eyrie. Edith knew better now than to bring them up. For now, they would all take the next few days to enjoy the rest, and to replenish supplies. Thorin needed to plan his next movement carefully and the rest of the company were all in agreement to enjoy this respite.


End file.
